


Out of My League

by tsuzuroon



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Is It Suspicious, It gets better I swear, Mild Language, Reader Knows Too Much, Reader-Insert, Twisted Wonderland is not all rainbows and sunshine, Yes it Is, reader is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuroon/pseuds/tsuzuroon
Summary: " IF THEY ARE A GARDEN, THEN I AM BUT A LOWLY BUG "[name] [last name] finds themself waking up in a dark coffin. What terrifies them the most is the fact that they recognize these people around them. Like, actually, these faces are FAMILIAR. No, these aren't ordinary people, these are fucking characters from Twisted Wonderland, the actual game. Literal legends. Fucking fine ass men.Oh god, just looking at them made [name] tremble. Nope, [name] isn't cut out for this. They really aren't. Because, honestly, all of them would be out of your league.ORYou, [name] [last name], literally praise the dirt that the Twisted Wonderland boys walk on.
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone
Comments: 60
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuu and the Power of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465614) by [writingerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingerror/pseuds/writingerror). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name] laments over the fact that comfort characters do, unfortunately, not exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I'd like to say that this fic is purely-self indulgent! Also! The MC is gender-inclusive and can also be substituted for an OC if needed. 
> 
> Disclaimer, some events in this fic are highly influenced by "Yuu and the Power of Magic" by writingerror. If you haven't read this work yet, I suggest you do because... oh my goodness that fic is so good I could cry.
> 
> (This fic is also cross-posted on Wattpad and Quotev so I'll be updating it often to catch it up with the other platforms.)

**AT LEAST WHEN** it all goes to shit, your comfort characters will never judge you.

When things are the lowest of the low, at least your body pillow won’t grimace as you sob into it. They don't judge.

True pain, true pain is spending hours upon hours crying until your chest aches and your throat is raw— all because a 2D character doesn’t exist. Yes, that has also happened before.

Twisted Wonderland, every aspect of it, was amazing. The gameplay, the plot, the characters. _And oh god, the characters_. 

Could anyone blame you though? Anybody would be if they saw the cast of Night Raven College. Seriously, they were gods among men, and you would gladly fight a bitch on this one.

You can’t even begin to explain the amount of shit you would hand over just to meet Riddle Rosehearts. Or Azul Ashengrotto. Or Jamil Viper. Literally any of the Twisted Wonderland boys, in any of the dorms, would be fine. And then you could finally die happy.

You had so much you wanted to tell them. Too much. How happy and warm they made you feel, how you’re sorry how they were emotionally damaged all their lives, and when they were happy you were happy. If you could just, if you could just close the gap between worlds—

When you played Twisted Wonderland, it was like some part of you was complete, as cheesy as it was. You laughed with them, cried with them. Their accomplishments, their happiness, they were yours as well. And god, they gave you something that real life couldn't provide. Video game characters did have that effect on people.

Was it possible to miss someone you've never met?

Here you were. And there they were, living their best lives, not a care in the world. Not knowing you existed.

Oh god, you would hand over everything you had just to meet them once. Just once, and that would be enough. But this is just wishful thinking.

The only way you could possibly ever get to them would be shifting realities. But even then you would wake up in the morning.

You weren’t stupid. Wishful thinking was what this was. Only wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name] stumbles into the world of Twisted Wonderland and is convinced they're experiencing some kind of weird fever dream.

**EVERY NIGHT, YOU GO** to bed with determination in your eyes and hope in your heart and you try to shift realities. Key word: try. Every attempt so far has resulted in a fail. And you wake up disappointed. As always.

Tonight is different. Tonight, you wake up to darkness. 

Even with your eyes wide open, all you can see is pitch black. Your back is straight and stiff, sore from stranding (?) up for so long. Your limbs feel heavy and numb, idle at your sides. It’s sort of a weird, out-of-body experience and it’s only after a few minutes do your senses come back to you. 

Okay, your room shouldn’t be this dark. 

Grumbling, you prod the sides of the— the _whatever_ you’re in right now. Okay, so it’s really soft, wherever you are, and— Oh, there’s a lid over your head. _Is this a coffin?_ For a minute you wonder if you’ve been buried alive. But that shouldn’t have been possible, because you were in your bed last night. Have you been kidnapped?

“Gotta get a uniform, gotta get a uniform!”

And then you hear it, that voice that makes your back go stiff. It’s scratchy and high-pitched, sounding frantic and so familiar that it makes you gasp. _No. It couldn’t be._

“Grrrr! This lid is too heavy! You know what? Time for my secret move!” 

There is a certain type of sound fire made, that distinct crackling sort of type. This was that noise.

_Oh no._

Letting out a shriek, you press your back flat against the padded cushion of the coffin as best as you could, just as the door of the coffin was blown off its hinges. You don't open your eyes until twenty seconds later. The door has a gaping hole burnt in it, fire still sizzling at the wood and smoke burning at its sides. 

You quickly scramble out of the coffin, almost tripping over yourself when— _Oh. Oh my god._

“Gah! Why are you up?!”

“Oh my god,” you blurt before your brain can process it, clamping a hand over your mouth, “You’re Grim. The Great Grim.”

There, in front of you, was Grim. Grim. Like, in the flesh _._ From Twisted Wonderland. That was him, a carbon copy from the game— his striped collar and his blue fire ears and pitchfork tail and _everything_. His blue eyes are comically wide. 

And for a moment, you think, _Holy shit._ You’ve done it, you’ve fucking shifted into Twisted Wonderland. Although that, little… introduction? —or whatever it was, seemed a little too real. Ah, must’ve been the power of reality shifting or something. Surprisingly realistic. Oh well, you wouldn’t question it.

Recognition flashes in your eyes. _Oh. Oh! This is the Hall of Mirrors!_

This room was just like the game had illustrated it, only grander. Much grander. There was the smooth dark blue-gray of the stone flooring and archways. Thin strands of pearls connect from the central chandelier to each column as if it were a dewy spider web. The green glow from the lanterns reflects off the surface of the floating coffins, adding to the eerie look of the room. And there it was, the floating black mirror in the center of the entire room.

This was _everything_ you thought it would be.

"Well, of course I am!" Grim coughs into his paw, the cute little guy, trying to hide his initial shock. "I'm not surprised you recognize me, obviously. …Now, give me your uniform, or I'll roast ya!"

It's only then do you realize that you are wearing the _actual_ ceremonial robes— a thick robe over a high-necked button-up shirt and a pair of pants. The sleeves of the shirt run up to your middle fingers, looping around the base of your middle finger. Each piece was all black. The inside of the robe was a dark purple on the inside, pretty little intricate designs all over the sleeves and the hem done in gold.

The quality of this dream is like, in 4k resolution, _oh my god, it feels so real._

You let out a high-pitched squeal, admiring your new outfit. Quickly spinning around once, then twice, you let your robe flutter around you, admiring the look of it.

Grim looks at you up and down, scrunching his nose. "You're a weird human."

You stop spinning, looking down at him thoughtfully. You don't even look offended. "Huh. So you _can_ deviate from the original script."

"What are you talking about?" He furrows his brows. Snapping out of his confusion, he points his little paw at your again. "Never mind that! Just give me your uniform already!"

"I would, but I don't think it'll fit you," you snicker playfully, your hands resting on your hips. _Man, reality shifting is the best—_

You let out a shrill scream when a long plume of fire was shot directly at you. Pain immediately shot up your hand and up your arm, like lava in your veins. _That_ , that isn't normal. Now, you knew from the heat of those blue flames, that this wasn't a dream. Not anymore. They were too hot, and from the way you could feel the heat of it from underneath your robes— that was fire. _Real fire._

This isn't right.

Oh god, your hand was burnt. Oh god, oh god, you felt like you were going to have a panic attack.

"G-get— get away from me!" Stumbling back from him, you make a beeline for the closest exit, two double doors. They're heavy and made of stone, and you waste no time heaving them open with a solid push. The halls are huge. _Huge and empty,_ you note, and that is probably because everyone is at the ceremony right now.

A bathroom. You need a bathroom. You need water.

_Fuck it,_ you run. You just needed to get out of here and reevaluate what the fuck just happened back there. 

It is all too evident now. You feel lightheaded. _Wake up, you need to wake up_ _now_ — But this wasn't a dream, and you weren't in your desired reality. What you felt earlier was _pain_ , too real and too painful to be considered a part of a dream. _Good god,_ you feel winded. You feel like collapsing. Your hand was stinging and throbbing and raw now, half the sleeve burnt off. 

_SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE ME HOME._

You curse as you hear scampering down the hall, Grim hot on your tail. You take a left, then right, another left again, until—

"Hey, get back here, human— Buwah! Ow, what's with this cord?"

When you hastily whipped around, you could see a figure at the end of the hall. In his arms was something squirming. Coming closer, that something squirming Grim, his arms bonded to his body with a thick black whip.

"This is no cord! This is a lash of love!" 

**_DON’T TELL ME IT’S WHO I THINK IT IS_ ** **_—_ **

Now that he is closer, he looks even cooler than the game illustrated him. You know exactly who this is, if it isn't obvious from his distinct raven-like mask and extravagant clothing. This man is Dire Crowley, Headmaster of Night Raven College.

If you weren't so burnt out right now, maybe you would have squealed.

"Ah, there you are. You must be one of the new students," he noted. The little lights behind his mask narrow disapprovingly. "You shouldn't do that, leaving the gate on your own like you did!"

"I'm.. sorry," you huff out tiredly, either from the running or that you are still recoiling at the fact that, holy _shit_ , that just happened to you. Your eyes are wide as you look up at him, because... _because he's literally_ **_DIRE_ ** **_FUCKING_ ** **_CROWLEY_ ** _—_

"Oh dear, it seems your familiar has injured you," he purses his lips, eyeing your left arm, "Honestly! You ought to tame this one better. He's already gone and broken several rules _already_ , I'll have you know. You should do good to take responsibility and properly take care of it. Come, let's get some running water over that arm for you, for I am gracious."

Typical Crowley.

“He’s actually not my cat—”

"Ngaah! Let me go!" Grim squirms beneath the cord-like whip. "I'm not this guy's freaking familiar! I am the Great Grim, and I work _alone!_ Alone, you hear me?!"

Typical Grim.

When Crowley covers his mouth, he seems to only thrash harder, his muffled yells still being heard. The man starts walking away. Startled, you dash to catch up with his long strides. Grim is held on his side, the way someone would hold a basketball on their hip. “It’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the gate on their own. Usually, students wake up after the door is opened with a special key, but… Goodness. Aren’t you the impatient one?”

“I’m sorry,” you find yourself apologizing again. As you both walk, you wonder if this was some sort of reality prank show or something. Maybe you were on camera right now? But that couldn’t be, you were injured already (and that meant you could sue a bitch). But if this _was_ a TV show, god, Crowley’s cosplay was _impeccable_.

“Come now. To the infirmary, and then it’s off to the entrance ceremony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, please let me know what you think! ;0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name] gets a glimpse of the dorm leaders at the entrance ceremony, freaks out and promptly decides that they could die happy.

**YOU HAVE COME TO TERMS** (kind of, not really) with everything that has led up to this point— and it seems as if you had taken the spot of the MC, Yuu. This is obviously not a dream, and you are obviously not shifting. Not anymore. You can’t really tell if this was a good thing or not. Maybe it’s some kind of sleep-induced coma you couldn’t wake up from? Or maybe… _this is real, and oh god this is really happening right now._

Oh, you were going crazy. This was absolutely fucking _insane_.

“Are you alright? You look quite pale,” Crowley points out, concern evident through his mask. You flex your forearm, appreciating the handiwork. Even with your forearm bandaged up, you don't look that much better. “Hello?” 

“Ah! My bad, it was nothing. I’m— I'm fine,” you jump, whipping your head around to face him. 

He observes your still for a moment. His glowing pupils seem to squint at you from behind his mask, not entirely believing you. “Right then. …Oh dear, the entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Come now, we mustn't be later than we already are.”

You almost move your feet forward to take the lead when you remember that you were supposed to be a new student. Pausing, you let the man take the lead, Grim still in his hold. Soon enough, the three of you return back to the familiar stone doors you had come out of before. _Oh my god,_ you exhale a shaky breath, staring at the doors _, I’m going to see them. I’m going to see the dorm leaders._ Crowley doesn't seem to notice your inner turmoil right now, because he is already pushing the doors open. You softly gasp and pull your hood over your head to cover your face, racing to catch up with him.

“Abandoning his post…” 

**_THAT'S IDIA_ ** **_—_ **

“Maybe he’s got a stomach ache or something?”

**_OH GOD I HEAR KALIM_ ** **_—_ **

“Not at all!” The said man announces, bursting into the room with much exuberance. You follow quickly after, hot on his heels.

Unlike before, the room is crowded now with a whole mob of students. All of them have the same robes as you, and some of them have taken the liberty of removing their hoods. The whole room is separated into seven groups. _Most likely one for each dorm,_ you note. They part like the seas when the man makes his way through the room. You follow him up to the stone stage in the center of the room, where five men (and one floating tablet) stood. They look down to observe you, and you swear your soul leaves your body.

_Holy shit._

**_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_ **

_You might just have an aneurysm any moment now._

There. Right there, in front of you are the Dorm fucking Leaders. You are literally, _literally_ standing five feet away from _Riddle Rosehearts_ . And then next to him was Azul and then Leona, Kalim, Vil, and the floating tablet that was supposed to be Idia. They look like they are glowing. And in those ceremonial robes too— god they looked **_IMMACULATE HOLY SHIT._ **

_Sirs, your skincare routine._ **_HAND IT OVER_ **

It takes everything you have to not break out squealing like a pig.

From the atop elevated platform you could see all the first years. You excitedly scan the room for a couple of distinct colors, maybe the pretty light green of Sebek's or Epel's lavender hair. —And that’s when you see it from across the room, that flash of red. You recognize him way too quickly. _Ace Trappola_ , and he is staring directly at you with something you can’t quite discern. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve said he was looking at you in a taunting sort of way.

Either you don't notice or you don't care. The confusion on your face doesn’t stay for long though, because pretty soon you are sending him a toothy grin, waving your hand like an excited dog. He must have been so surprised that he waves back, _albeit rather confusedly_ , but in the end he still waves back. That’s what matters. Soon enough you’re getting side-eyes from Riddle, so you set your arm down.

“Apologies, gentlemen! We were missing a student so I went to go and find him,” Crowley gave a curt nod, turning back to you. Stepping to the side, he gives you an expectant kind of look. “You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. Don’t worry, I shall graciously watch over the raccoon; step in front of the Dark Mirror.”

Struggling, Grim tries to scream, but his mouth is still muffled.

Stepping in front of the mirror, you look up at it. Biting down a grin, you resist the urge to break out in a grin in front of it. As expected— the black glass of the mirror morphed to show the face of a mask, green flames swirling around it. 

It finally spoke after a few seconds, a low and deep rumbling kind of noise. “State thy name.”

“[name] [last name],” you reply, steeling your face over and looking into the mirror with the confidence that only a bad bitch who could predict the future could possess. Yes, that was right, you had nothing to be afraid of. Confidently meeting the mask’s soulless black eyes, you hold your chin high. 

"The shape of thy souls is…" There was a potent silence. You watch as its face morphs into one of confusion, and then back to its usual frown again. "I… I do not know."

"Come again?" The man gives a blank smile, as if his ears were deceiving him. 

"I do not know," the mirror repeats once again, "I do not sense a spark of magic from them. The color, the shape, all are nothing. Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory. Although, this one… This one seems to know something we do not."

Immediately, a hush fans over the first years and they start to murmur and whisper among themselves. Even the dorm leaders look alarmed. Some of them were eyeing you with interest, or rather, _suspicion_. 

"That can't be! An ebony carriage would never go to meet someone without magic!" He sputters with exasperation, "Never, never in a hundred years has there once been a mistake in the student selection! So why in the world… And what’s this with what they know?!"

“You!” He abruptly turns to face you again. “What do you know?!”

He is too preoccupied with the issue at hand, unaware that Grim was beginning to wriggle himself free. Right on cue, he breaks his way out of his arm, letting out a triumphant laugh when he does. "Pah! Then I'll take their place!" Pointing up at you, his face is twisted into a confident grin.

Crowley looks absolutely appalled. “Stay right there! Raccoon! Someone catch him!”

“Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!” he demanded, scampering out of the way of anyone that tried to grab at him. “If you need proof, then I’ll show you all!” 

From a few feet away, Riddle’s eyes widened. “Everyone, get down!”

And not a moment later too. You immediately hit the floor. At this, the room quickly went into an uproar, scattering like mice. Some students lowered themselves onto the ground like you, some took cover behind several coffins, some just running around haphazardly in a panicked state. Grim immediately starts spewing those blue flames from his mouth, catching several coffins and loose robes on fire. More screaming ensues, and Crowley looks aghast as he tries (but fails) to ease the situation.

"Guaah! Hot, hot _HOT_! My butt's on fire!" Kalim screeches from further away, running around and desperately trying to put out his smoldering robes. 

"At this rate, the whole school will become a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!"

"Che!" Leona hisses, brushing a tired hand through his hair. "Suck-ups."

From beside him, Vil, who was examining his nails, looks up at him. "Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't that look like a nice, plump snack..?" 

_OH NO_ _— Kalim's injured, oh ho ho_ _shit_ _,_ you panic, glancing between the five bickering dorm leaders and Grim (who was still wrecking the place) anxiously. You could intervene real quick, maybe cut the entrance ceremony scene short, but what would that mean later? You had to keep the storyline running straight. Your eyes widen considerably when a stray tapestry nearby catches on fire, flames slowly climbing up the wall. This was not good.

Had it always been this chaotic during this scene? ...At this rate, things were looking bad. Sighing, you look up from where you were. Grim was preoccupied with throwing his flames. You had a clear path across the stage. Wait, fuck. If you stopped him, how the heck was Riddle supposed to showcase his Unique Magic now?

_Ah, fuck it,_ you decide after a few seconds of pondering, _Kalim's literal_ _ass_ _is on_ _fire_ _. Riddle will have plenty of time to show off his magic in his own arc._

  
_Just once._ Just this once, you’ll deviate from the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated promptly tomorrow!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the entrance ceremony is underway and [name] struggles not to die. So far, an easy(?) feat.

**PICTURE THIS.** Amidst all the chaos in the room, amidst the bantering of the dorm leaders and the headmaster's panicked screams, there was you. And some part in your little head, whichever it may be, though it would've been a good idea to dive across the stage to tackle Grim. Yes, you were about to dive,  _ rolling thunder style and everything _ , to tackle and restrain him.

You admit, you have made several bad decisions in your life. This was certainly one of those bad decisions. Oh, from the moment you set that one foot forward—  _ Regret _ . Immediately, instant regret. Regret when you fly across the floor, regret when you tackle Grim to the side, regret when you land on your ass and all heads turn to stare at you. It's dead silent in the room, all except for the crackling of the fire and Grim's yowls. 

_ Oh, so much regret. _

"I— I have him," you supply breathlessly, your hood flown down to reveal disheveled [h/c] locks of hair. The cat in your arms is thrashing and hissing, and you struggle to keep a hold of him. He's starting to spew fire again, and it was going to catch your robes if you didn't hurry and do something. All too eager to get Grim off your hands, you instinctively stagger to the closest person next to you, who happens to be Leona.

"Hey! You just tackled me! Let me go, dumb human, let me go!" the cat exclaims (actually, your arm had taken the brunt of the impact for him). He starts kicking his legs around, and goddamn, you almost dropped him then and there.

Your eyes are wide as ever as you look up at the tall man. And he lowers his tired gaze down at you, with these bored feline eyes. These vivid green eyes. Usually, a green that bright would be hard to look at, but he made it look so… so breathtaking.

"No, not to him," you mutter frantically beneath your breath, turning away Leona. He must've heard you because now he was narrowing his eyes at your retreating form. From beside them, Vil lets out a quiet snort, further irritating him. You can feel the eyes from the dorm leaders directed at the back of your head as you rush to Riddle, holding the cat out. "If you don't mind! A little help is required."

He nods curtly, raising a slender arm out in your direction. You bite your lip to stop from squealing, giddy with anticipation.  _ Come on, say it— _

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

**_YESSS LET'S FUCKING GOOOO_ **

Instantly, there was a flash of light and a familiar heart-shaped collar clamps itself around Grim's head, causing him to yelp. He paws at his neck, attempting (and failing terribly) to remove the collar. "Gyah! What the heck is this?!”

“Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23:  _ One shall never bring a cat into a festival _ .” He steps forward, pointy heels clacking on the stone tiles. “You being a cat means you’ve broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once.”

**_PERIOD QUEEN YOU TELL EM_ ** — This is the first time you’ve witnessed Magic during your time here! 

_ You are on cloud nine _ _. _

“I’m not a cat!” he shrieks, desperately clawing at the collar. “Well! I’ll just burn his collar up, and—” You watch as his face morphs into one of confusion, and then frustration. “Eh? Why can’t I use my fire?!”

There’s a victorious kind of smirk on Riddle’s face now, a rather cold one. “Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove this collar. Just like an ordinary cat.” From inside your arms, Grim lets out a low snarl. 

“Don’t worry, I’d never keep a pet like you. I’ll simply take it off when you get thrown out.”

“Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed up by your Unique Magic, Riddle.” You turn your head in Azul’s direction. He has this coy-looking grin, observing the collar around the little creature’s neck and muttering underneath his breath. But you still hear it. “I want it… No, I wouldn’t ever want _ that  _ cast on me.”

“You!” Crowley whips around to face you, his face contorted into one of displeasure and fury. “You  _ must  _ do something about  _ your  _ familiar! Really! The amount of havoc he’s wreaked, and on the  _ first day _ , no less—”

“He’s not mine,” you cut him off, fidgeting with the burnt hem of your robe, “I’ve been running away from him the whole evening. And he burnt me like  _ rotisserie chicken _ — Don’t you remember, Headmaster?” You raise your left arm as evidence, gesturing to your burnt robes and your left sleeve (or, rather, the lack of it). 

_ God, and getting burnt wasn’t even a part of the original storyline! _

“Ah! No, no, I do.” Looking rather startled, he clears his throat awkwardly. Was that… was that guilt on his face? Aww, how touching. “Why didn’t you say a thing, then?”

_ Because you didn’t listen to me in the original game.  _

“No matter!” He whips around to face the room with a grand flourish, his cape fluttering behind him. “Someone help, please.” There was a bout of silence before a couple of students reluctantly went up the stage to take Grim out of your hands.

“Gah! Let me go! I am going to…” He didn’t stop thrashing, even as he was dragged out of the room by the collar of his neck. “Become the world’s greatest magician!” The doors shut closed with a loud thud behind him.

You send him a little wave, a serene smile on your face despite everything you’ve had to endure prior— knowing full well that you would see him shortly after. "See you later… my friend," you whisper underneath your smile.

Clasping his hands together, Crowley clears his throat to make one last final announcement. "We had a bit of trouble along the way, but this will bring the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Heads, please escort the new students back to their Dormitory." He cranes his head to the side to look for something, or some _ one _ , shaking his head in bewilderment when he is nowhere to be found. "Come to think of it… I haven't seen Mister Draconia all evening."

_ Oh god. _

"That's no different from usual, is it?" Leona yawns tiredly, not too enthusiastic to talk about the Diasomnia leader. 

Kalim, who stands beside him, looks at the rest of them. "What? Did we not tell him about the ceremony?"

Vil scoffs. "Well, if you're going to complain, then you should've done it yourself." He manages to make the simplest things look so  _ good _ .

"Hmm…" he sighs dejectedly, "But I know nothing about that guy." For a moment you perk up.  _ I volunteer! I know! I know  _ _ lots _ _ about him! I will gladly take one for the team! Let me do it,  _ _ PLEASE _ —

The students begin to talk among themselves now the threat of a rampaging fire cat is gone.

"Say, by Draconia… Do they mean  _ that _ Malleus Draconia?"

_ yes? and what of it?? _

"Is he seriously attending this school?"

_ what is with all this Malleus slander?? _

"Scary…"

You swear you would have broken out into a battle cry and dove into the crowd of people to hunt down the poor student who had said that, if it weren't for Lilia who popped up when he did. —Because the only thing that should be scary about Malleus Draconia was how scarily  _ gorgeous _ he is.

"I was correct. I thought he might come but Malleus really didn't," Lilia spoke solemnly with a voice that didn't match the way he looked (but that was a part of his charm). He was in a black robe like the rest of them, a disapproving expression on his face. But still pretty as hell. "It seems the invitation  _ never arrived _ again."

You let out a silent scream no one could hear.  _ Nooo… Poor man is probably all alone right now! Malleus, I would gladly be your friend! _

"My deepest apologies." Azul sends him his most charming businessman smile. "We never meant to exclude you."

From a few feet away, Riddle crosses his arms stiffly. "His aura makes it hard to approach him." 

"It's fine," he sighs, turning to face a small section of the crowd below. "Diasomnia students, come with me. …I hope this doesn't upset him." You swear as they all leave you notice a flash of this pretty light green hair somewhere.  _ None other than Sebek _ , you cheer excitedly, standing on your toes to catch another glimpse, but he's already out the door by then.

The rest of the dormitories follow shortly after until the room is empty, save for your and the Headmaster. He turns to you with a grim look on his face. “Then, [name], I’m terribly sorry about this, but.. We must have you leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed here, no exceptions.”

“That’s alright.” To his surprise, you don't look concerned or unhappy in the slightest. In fact, she’s… strangely calm. “It was a very enlightening experience.”

You ... Well, you were  _ outwardly  _ calm. Your brain just can’t even begin to fathom... It really can’t. You’ve passed beyond stressed, beyond hysteria, to the point of the static-like muddle of numbness and indifference because  _ oh god, this is your fate now.  _

“There is no need to worry. The dark mirror will send you directly back from whence you came. Simply enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind,” he says, ushering your back to the mirror. Again, you are face to face with the soulless face of the mask inside it. You can guarantee for _a fact_ that you will _not_ be going home, but you close your eyes and picture the image clearly in your head anyway.

Your home. That instant ramen waiting for you on the counter. You had school tomorrow. Homework to do. Your room, decked with posters and merchandise and a stray piece of clothing here and there. Your room, messy as hell even though you literally do nothing other than sit around on your bed with your phone— Where are you again? Yes, that’s right. Home. But this… 

_ This was your home too, wasn’t it?  _

“Oh, Dark Mirror!” he raises his voice, “Guide this one back to the place they belong!”

A pungent silence. 

He looks flabbergasted. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “One more time. Dark Mirror! Guide this—”

“It is nowhere…” it cuts him off. A garbled kind of noise escapes Crowley’s mouth. “…The place they belong to is nowhere in this world. It does not exist.”

You knew this was going to happen.

_ Well, that settles it then, _ you exhale deeply, though it’s like you are in denial more than anything. As if you were still processing the fact that… you landed your ass into Twisted Wonderland. And you are.  _ No going back now. _

“It does not exist?” he repeats, as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying either. 

“ _ What?! _ Unbelievable. That— that just can’t be! …Hm, then again, all sorts of unbelievable things have been happening today. This is the first time it’s ever happened since I became Headmaster. …Where,” he turns to you, eyeing you curiously, “Where exactly do you come from?”

“Well, there’s this place called Earth… and I’m from [location], to be more specific,” you reply tentatively.

As expected, his face is one of bewilderment. “I’ve never heard of such a place. I have a general grasp of where all the students came but I’ve never even heard of  _ that  _ name before. Let’s go do some research in the library.”

He steps down from the stage and you hurriedly pull your hood back up, following after him.

* * *

**“THERE REALLY ISN’T ANYTHING,”** Crowley sighs, closing a book frustratedly and setting it on the table alongside all the other previously read ones, “Not only the world map, but the name of your home isn’t written in  _ any _ history.” It’s been quite a while since those two entered the library, a fruitless attempt to figure out your whereabouts. 

You knew this would happen.

But it’s not like you could just say,  _ “Hey, I come from a world where you’re all video game characters, and I kind of simp for all of you!” _ No one would be ready for that one.

The library is large and elegant with dark wood and curved archways, a dark academia feel to it (actually, the _ whole school  _ had this aesthetic), reaching over two stories tall. Each shelf reaches from floor to ceiling, lined with countless books upon books upon books. Antique lanterns and pictures of important people decorating the walls. 

Earlier, you had walked by this portrait of an esteemed-looking man with a feathery hat. You softly gasped when the man  _ winked  _ at you, before rushing to catch up with Crowley. You could hear his chuckle from behind as you ran.

Everything, literally  _ everything  _ was exactly like the game. Even down to the tiniest detail!

“Are you truly from where you say? You aren’t lying to me by chance?” He scrutinizes incredulously, yellow pupils narrowing suspiciously at you from behind his mask.    
  
“You think I would?” you ask, unfazedly peering into those glowing little lights. Crowley blinks. He pauses to think about it, and he seriously looks like he is about to say yes. You gape at him, offended. “Wha— What are you thinking—  _ Of course I wouldn’t! _ ”

“Of course! I knew that,” he coughed into his fist. No, he didn’t. He quickly regains his composure. “Looking at all this, you may have been brought here from another planet. Not to mention the possibility that you’re from another world.”

_ Sir, that is deadly accurate, _ you pales,  _ Oh, you don’t even wanna know. _

“What did you have on when you came here, [name]? Do you have any identification? Like a license for a magic car, a name on a shoe, any ID’s? …You appear to be empty-handed.” he asked, looking down at you with intrigue, “Oh, it just came to me. The Dark Mirror mentioned that you possess a knowledge that we do not know of. What, pray tell, could that possibly be?”

_ Oh  _ _ shit _ _! Stupid! Fucking! Mirror! _

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. But I want you to know that I don’t mean any harm,” you sigh, leaning back on one of the shelves. “But I  _ am  _ empty-handed. No wallet or phone, unfortunately.”

“So be it, then. If you won’t tell me, then I won’t prod. However… This is concerning. I can’t just let someone who can’t use magic stay at school. However, as an educator, I just can’t toss a penniless teenager out on the street with no form of communication, for I am gracious, of course…” the man places a hand on his chin, thoughtfully.

_ Oh, the good (? was it really, though) part is coming up. _

“Hmm… That’s right! There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there. Yes… Why yes, that’s right!” He looks rather pleased with himself now, a proud grin on his face. “For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there! Then I shall find a way for you to return home. My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators.”

He looks so self-satisfied and happy that it brings a smile to your face. “Yes, yes,” you laugh breathlessly, “You really are. Thank you, thank you lots!”   
  
Crowley’s eyes smile from behind that mask. “Well, of course! Let’s head to the dormitory now. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it. We’d best be going now, yes?” He is already making his way to the door, not before turning around— but this time he oh-so- _ graciously  _ pauses and looks at you expectantly.

_ Oh?  _

  
_ OH! _ Your eyes widen with realization and you quicken your pace to catch up to him, practically beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get the feeling like it's a little bland right now? It'll get interesting later though, promise! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos + comments! Always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which [name] finally sets foot in Ramshackle Dormitory and proceeds to play Ghostbusters with Grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday, but oh well. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for your wonderful comments and kudos!

**“I… SEE THE APPEAL,”** You offer unsurely upon seeing the run-down shack on the hill. Yeah, maybe if you were a  _ rat _ . Somehow, every single time, your expectations are always exceeded. The entrance ceremony was grander than she expected, the in-game characters were handsomer than expected, and this Ramshackle Dorm was…  _ shabbier _ than expected. Exceedingly shabby. It looks so sad beside a few barren trees, its windows boarded up and roof shingles nearly falling off. The grass was sodden and uncut, growing over the cracked stone bricks that led up to the building. There were weeds climbing up the crooked little metal fence and gate, which creaked terribly loud when opened.

“Right, right. Please come inside.” Crowley ushers you inside, not looking bothered in the slightest about the state of the dorm.

It is not much better inside. The foyer is littered with trash and debris, coat hangers knocked over and the wallpaper peeling. It is dark and dim and you have to squint hard to see. The floorboards creak with every step they take, cobwebs in every single nook and cranny. The lounge — _ if you could even call it that _ — was a dump. Spare books lying around, paintings fallen from their place on the walls, furniture flipped over. The couches are covered with sheets, the stair banister looks like it might fall apart any moment now. There is a layer of dust on every surface and—  _ oh my god there are holes in the ceiling  _ _ and _ _ the floor. _

“Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain,” he offers, “I’m going back to do some research. Make yourself at home, [name]. Don’t go wandering around the school! Goodbye!”

“Have fun, Mister Crowley, sir..”

With that, Crowley is gone again. 

You can hear the rain fall harder outside.

You survey the lounge. Oh dear, this is worse than you thought it would be. The Headmaster did say to not go around, and what could you do about it? Might as well tidy up the lounge while you waited for Grim to make his appearance again. Not to mention, your cleaning skills have to be top-notch if the headmaster was supposed to recognize how good you are at it. Then he would let you into Night Raven College — NRC, as a handyman.

_ But first things first! It is dark as hell in here. _

Fumbling with a dusty old side table, you lift it upright again and scoot it to the corner of the room. Finding a discarded lamp by the fireplace, you pick it up and try plugging it into the wall. A content grin finds its way up your face when after a few flickers, it does indeed, light up. At least you could see better now.

“Hyii! It’s really coming down out there!” Oh, well, that was quicker than you thought it would be. 

You turn to the new voice, already knowing full well who it is. Your favorite (and only) cat! "Look who it is!"

“Hey! It’s you! The human from the entrance ceremony!” Grim looks rather alarmed as he points a little angry paw at you. It slips his mind that you seemed to be… expecting him?

"Hey yourself," you say back, more amused than anything. You resume your cleaning, moving to the coffee table and flipping it over with a grunt. He gives you a weird look, probably wondering how the hell you were always so — so  _ happy-go-lucky _ . "It's really good to see you again."

He gives you a strange look.

"Che! For your information, I'll have no trouble sneaking back to school. Come on, come on," he grumbles, watching you continue to clean nonchalantly. And you were humming too! "Hey— Hey! If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting back in, you've got another thing coming!"

You turn back to him with a grin, "No, I don't doubt it. I know you'll make it in."

"You're a  _ very _ weird human. Are you mocking me?!" he fumes, glaring up at you. Why are you so carefree? What is wrong with you? You seemed to hold no grudges, even after he literally burnt you— Why??

"I'm really not, Grim."

"I'll have you know, I'm a genius who is destined to be a great magician! Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for a talent like me," he continues explaining, holding his head up high, "Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, you humans just don't get it."

"Hey, what the—" Some water drips onto your cheek and you instinctively look up, shivering at how cold it was. The ceiling. Ah, you should've expected this. Grim lets out a laugh at your displeasure until water drops onto his head as well.

"Nyaa, that's cold! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!" He exclaims, quickly wiping at his wet fur.  _ Adorable indeed. At least he’s self-aware _ , you note with a smile. Now that you look at it, there are a series of damp spots in the ceiling, leading down the hall. Maybe you should get a bucket. Where was the kitchen in this place?

"Magic should fix this up real quick!" Grim says, turning to you, before he realizes, "Hey, you can't use magic, can you? Pfft! You're useless then!"

"Wow, rude," you cross your arms disapprovingly, "Why don't you help me then, if you're destined to be such a great magician?"

"Huh? Help you? No way!" He looks at you like you're stupid. You're not stupid. "I'm just your average monster, trying to stay out of the rain. You'd better get me a can of tuna if you want my help."  _ Fine _ , you huff silently, rolling up your sleeves.  _ I'll just do it myself then _ . With a newfound determination, you walk down that hall, trying to avoid stepping on any trash and dusty furniture. Grim stares at your retreating form, his eyes wide. "H-Hey, where are you going, human?!"

You don't complain when he scampers after you. Rather, the grin you give him is blinding.

Actually, the Ramshackle Dorm isn’t that eerie at night. You continue walking despite the creaky floorboards, Grim stickly close to your side. 

Past the bedroom. Past the broom closet.  _ Okay _ , you say to yourself in an attempt to make yourself feel better.  _ I know there are ghosts. I know there are ghosts. They will jump out at me, but I am ready for that.  _ However, do you get a startle anyway when you walk right into a cobweb. Not your best moment, really. 

Your startled yelp causes Grim to look in your direction. He, in turn, screams with you upon seeing three translucent wispy figures floating down the hallway. They’re just as you remember them, little top hats and black cloaks. Grim screams with you, so terrified that he jumps a couple feet into the air. Makes you feel better about yourself. He latches onto your leg for dear life.  **_"_ ** **_GYAAA!!_ ** **_G-G-GHOOOSTS_ ** **_!"_ **

"We haven't had a guest in so long…" the big one in the middle one chuckles darkly, "I'm just  _ dying _ for some action." 

His little friend on the side cackles with him. You let out a little chuckle, not scared in the slightest. Come on, their designs looked soft and cheerful— some variation of Casper the friendly ghost. They look as intimidating as a butterfly. 

Big Ghost looks at you incredulously, noticing your amused expression. He floats closer towards you with curiosity. You notice that the air around him is cool. “What’s with you? Aww, this one doesn’t look scared at all.”

"How strange. The others were and left," the lanky-looking one explained, his mouth twisted into a conniving grin. You didn’t believe it in the slightest. "We've been looking for more ghost pals. How 'bout you guys?"

You know exactly what he implies, and you’re highly doubtful the ghosts would actually carry out that plan of theirs. Come on now, they literally look like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Before you could open your mouth, Grim jumps forward, probably wanting to regain his lost pride. 

"I, Grim the Great Magician, ain't scared of no ghosts!" He yells, spewing those blue flames, just like he did at the entrance ceremony. And just like in the game, the ghosts disappear and he misses completely.

"Where are you aiming at?"

"Over here, over here! Heeheehee!"

"Shoot! Stop disappearing!"

You shriek out loud when his flames lick at the wall, leaving a scorch mark on the wallpaper. "Grim! Are you  _ trying _ to set this place on fire?!"

"Shut up!" he bites back, spouting another stream of fire, "Don't try to give me orders, human!" Unrelentless, he sends more bursts of fire at the ghosts and misses terribly, only scorching the walls even further. Shit! They're running him around in circles! “Hgnaaa… Bunch of cowards ganging up on us!”

“I’ll get you a can of tuna if you win. How’s that one sound?”

He stares at you. You stare at him. His face contorts into one of frustration, and after seven whole seconds of staring does he finally relent. “Gyaah, fine, just tell me where they are!”

“On your left!” And so you do. He immediately aims toward the left, as directed, but this time he misses the small ghost by a hair.  _ That’s… not supposed to happen. _ With your directions, he was  _ supposed  _ to hit a ghost! How could things deviate from the plot so early? Ooh, this isn’t good, that isn’t good at all. 

“Hey! Are you helping or not?!”

_ Fuck it.  _ “You know what, I’ll do you one better.”

“Hey! Human, what are you—!” Dashing forward, you swiftly pluck Grim off the ground. He lets out a high-pitched shriek as you do, but this time he doesn't thrash about like he did before. He sends a long stream of fire right at the one skinny ghost, who screams in pain. The fire is notably larger and hotter than before with him in your hands, though you don’t recall it ever being  _ this  _ potent during the gameplay.

“Ayayaah! HOT!”

His eyes widen as if he didn't expect to hit one. "I hit it! Alright, now let's chase 'em outta here!" 

And so you both proceed, with you stepping forward, deadass wielding the cat like a fucking flamethrower. Bad bitch energy, y'know. Before long, those three are chased out of the hallway and out of sight. You could hear their little distressed voices in the distance as they vanished away.

"Hee, heeee! We're goners! Run away!"

You felt a little guilty about it. Those ghosts would prove helpful and friendly in the future, despite how they were today.

"E-eh? We won? Hah.. That was scary—" Grim said breathlessly after you set him down, as if he couldn't what happened either. You two were back in the lounge again. He quickly caught himself, denying his words. "No, wait! the Great Grim wasn't scared at all, you know! How 'bout that, ghosts? You done?!"

You pick a stray wisp of cobweb off your robe, shuddering. That one scared the living shit out of you.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Diverting your attention, you look down at him and laugh happily. If he was so happy about it, then you would be too. "You know, I think you and I make a great team."

Before he could react (and possibly insult you), a voice chimes in and a head pops out behind the archway. "Good evening! I have so graciously brought you supper." None other than Crowley, of course, of course. You're quite touched to see him carrying a tray with a bowl of cheddar and broccoli soup and a juice pouch. His eyes widen considerably when he spots Grim beside you and he lets out an appalled gasp. "You! You're the monster I kicked out earlier, what are you doing here?!"

"Hmph!" The cat in question huffs, crossing his arms, "I exterminated your ghost problem so you better be grateful!" Crowley is silent, peering at the both of you expectantly. At least he looks less angry now. Actually, he looks rather intrigued. 

"There were some ghosts around here. Grim thought they were going to kill us, so," you explain, gesturing to Grim, "he helped me out with his fire— Then we drove them out."

The headmaster puts a finger on his chin. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, there were a couple of prankster ghosts living here, which is why students usually keep away from this dormitory. That is why it is now empty. I'd almost forgotten that. However…" The look on his face shifts to one of skepticism. "For you two to work together and get rid of them?"

"What?  _ Together _ ? Please, I'm the one with magic here, you know." Grim rolls his eyes (oh wow, excuse  _ you _ ). He turns to you, his paws on his hips, "And don't you dare think I've forgotten about that can of tuna! That's all I did this for anyway."

"Of course you did," you smile knowingly, to which he grits his teeth, "Don't worry, you'll get what you want in the end." He wrinkles his brows at you. Ever since you came out of the coffin, you always acted like this… like this bumbling  _ fool _ . 

_ No, that was wrong— _ it was the opposite. It was more like you knew something he didn't. 

"Hmm, curious." Crowley has a thoughtful look on his face. At last, he comes to a decision because now he is pointing at the both of you. You know exactly what he is about to ask. "I'd like you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts."

Bingo.

"But we've already gotten rid of the ghosts," Grim whines, impatiently tapping his paw on the floor. "But before that: Give. Me. Tuna."

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

Crowley clears his throat.

"I shall be the ghosts. If you beat me, I shall give you your tuna cans. For I am gracious. Now, for the Transformation Potion!" You watch him pull out a small glass vial from beneath his coat. The liquid inside is translucent, a pale blue color. And slightly iridescent too? The game never specified where Crowley got that transformation option from, or what it looked like. You assume this must be it. He takes a swig of the vial and after a few seconds, he's turned into a ghost with a puff of blue smoke. As expected, there he is in his ghost form with his little black cloak, raven mask, and little top hat.

“Eeeeeh, I don’t wanna,” The little cat beside you groans, looking unimpressed, “This is such a pain, and I have to team up with them again…”

The smile on your face falters, but you quickly recollect yourself. “It’s a chance for another can of tuna, you know.”

“Grrnnuuu…” His ears perk up, now looking alert. “Fine! But this is the last time! You absolutely, absolutely have to give me tuna! And you better not pick me up like that again!”

“Right, right…” 

* * *

**BY THE TIME YOU’RE DONE,** all of you are tired and worn out. 

“Hah…” Grim pants, looking proud of himself, “What’d you… What’d you think about that?”

“I can’t believe… there is a person who can command monsters.” Crowley’s already turned back into a human again. He looks fascinated, placing a finger on his chin and muttering to himself. “Actually, my teacher senses were tingling at the ceremony.. that you have talent as a wild beast tamer. But, no matter how…”

_ Time to drop the question. _

"Perhaps, could I make a suggestion?" You can barely restrain the grin blooming on your face. The other two turn to look at you expectantly. Now that you have their attention, you open your mouth tentatively. "I think you should let Grim stay here with me."

They both look visibly shocked by your words. The man gives you a strange look. "What?" he repeats incredulously, "You want me to let a monster live here?"

_ Now fuck. _ What was it that the MC said in the game? Well shit, you can't remember. "Uh, I really want to get along with him," you start to fumble with your words, almost panicking now. For good measure, you add, "And I don't want the ghosts to come back."

_ Oh, and the ghosts are  _ _ definitely _ _ going to come back. _

Grim glances back and forth between you and him, his eyes comically wide. He isn't sure whether he should be more shocked at the fact that you actually suggested letting him stay with you,  _ OR _ the fact that the headmaster looks like he's seriously considering it.

"Hah… I suppose it can't be helped." He lets out a tired sigh, looking like he'll probably regret his next words later. And he probably will. "Alright, he can stay."

"Fuwa! Really?!"

He holds his finger in the air to show that he isn't done yet. "However, I can't let someone, let alone a monster, into school who hasn't been selected by the Dark Mirror." This causes Grim to deflate. He promptly turns to you. "I also cannot let you be a freeloader until you return to your world."

"Aww," the cat grumbles, his face twisted into a frown, "Talk about some short-lived joy."

"I see," is all you muster out, biting your lip excitedly. They're alarmed to see you unbothered by it all, hell, you were barely containing a smile. "There's more to it, huh?"

"Correct. Concerning the fact that you were called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror," Crowley answers, giving you a wary look. Just what do you know that the Dark Mirror did not? "For the time being, you'll be permitted to live here for free. But other necessities, you'll have to provide for yourself. Seeing as you have nothing to your name… Fufu, here is my proposition."

"Yes? I'd love to hear it." You stand in front of him, your eyes shining eagerly.  _ Hah! Please _ , as if you didn't already know what it was. Which you did.

"Right." He clears his throat. "I'll have you two do maintenance and odd jobs around campus. From what I can see, you're decent at cleaning. Would you two like to become the handymen of this school? This way, you will both receive special permission to stay on school grounds. I shall also let you research going home or study whatever you like in the library. For I am gracious, of course. However!" He raises a hand. "This can only be done after all your work is completed."

**_HELL YES._ **

You're about to agree for both of them when Grim speaks up. "Eeeh?! I'm not okay with that! I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!" 

_ Same, Grim. Same. I feel your pain. _

Crowley simply crosses his arms, unbothered. "That's fine then. I'll simply toss you out again." 

Grim's eyes widen considerably, and he rushes to take back what he just said. "What? No! Alright, I get it, I get it. I just have to do it! And I will!"

"Understood!" you cheer, way too happy for a person who was just coerced into labor. "I'll do my best!"

"Wonderful," The man claps his hands, grinning from beneath his mask, "Then tomorrow, endeavor to be the best handymen at Night Raven College!"

You think you're going to burst a vein or something. Tomorrow you're going to meet Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade.

* * *

**LOOKING AT YOUR ROOM** kind of makes you want to cry. The bedroom that's supposed to be yours and Grim's is a mess, dust layered everywhere. Each surface was not spared— the fireplace, the mirror, the bed, all of it. The mottled wallpaper is peeling from the walls and the ceiling looks like it’s going to give in any moment now. You note the bed, looking as if no one had slept in that thing in years. And it’s probably true. Look at the webs in each corner! There’s  _ at least _ one spider or rat lurking somewhere in here, you just  _ know _ it.

You stride over to the mirror that has been mantled above the fireplace. Tapping it, you hum to yourself, scrunching your nose when dust collects on your finger. So this is the mirror that the MC gets those dreams from, huh?

Both you and Grim wrinkle your noses in distaste at the sight of the bedsheets, yellowed over time. Oh god, you definitely did not want to sleep in that tonight. You start to rummage through the drawers for anything else of use, anything better. Literally anything works. To your delight, you find a stack of new sheets and a few pillows at the bottom. They’re very dusty, of course, but still better than the current ones on the bed.

“There!” you huff with a pleased smile after replacing the sheets, the old ones discarded in the corner. It isn’t exactly the best right now, but you would make do. “I think this should be fine.”

“Nice!” Grim is the first one to jump onto the bed, closing his eyes and stretching his limbs right in the middle of it. "I'm exhausted after beating those ghosts."

You watch him amusedly, placing two pillows down. "Mind making some room?"

He opens one eye lazily, eyeing you up and down. "Meh, I suppose I can let you share this bed with me. Just because I feel like it, okay? And you are my henchman, after all."

"That's great! Then, don't mind me," you laugh, strangely happy for someone who had just been called a cat's henchman. Sliding into the bed beside him, you pull the covers over. There's actually no blanket to be found, so you settle with layering multiple sheets on top of each other. That seems to do the trick.

You switch off the bedside lamp with a smile. "Goodnight, Grim." 

A grumble can be heard from beside you. Then a prolonged silence. And then, "Yeah, okay, whatever." You shrug in response to that. If it's from him, you'll take it.

_I swear to god—_ If you find a spider anywhere near you tonight, you'll start sobbing. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace woke up and chose violence. Or rather, very childish and humiliating insults and so Grim decides he must pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's February 24th, so that means it's Azul's birthday! Happy Birthday to him, and may the Mostro Lounge prosper ;0
> 
> While I'm at it, thanks for reading!

**YOU END UP BARELY GETTING ANY SLEEP—** But you know what, it's fine. It's all good (not really). This is partly because of the paranoia that a spider would come crawling in your mouth while you slept— or maybe it was cold. _OR_ it was the fact that today, you'll finally be meeting Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade. Most likely the latter. 

"Heehee… Hey, don't you two have to be up to clean the school today?"

The first thing that you wake up to is the face of a ghost, right in your face. Not the shining sun. You let out a high-pitched scream at this rude awakening, your eyes wide. _"Don't do that!"_

They all laugh at your surprise, but you can't bring yourself to be mad at them. Your previous outburst, however, causes Grim to roll around in a half-awake state. "Unn… Just five more minutes…"

"Laze about too long and you'll never wake up again," the big ghost snickers, hovering over the bed.

"Just like us!" The skinny one cackles, "Eee heehee!"

"What— What?!" He shoots up out of bed with alarm on his face. You see the blue fire in his ears flare up, and he immediately takes a defensive stance. "You! It's those ghosts again!"

"Oh no, no, no. _Hell no._ It's too early in the morning for this. If you wanna fight, do it outside or something." You are _not_ in the mood for it today. This could possibly (or most definitely) be the effect of the lack of sleep. Groggily flipping the covers over, you step out of bed and onto the cold floor. The four look at you with confusion evident on their faces.

"Fine! We'll spare you today!" the small one exclaims after recovering from his initial shock.

"If you're both going to be living here, just know that you'll be pranked! Kekeke!" And with that, the three of them disappear to who-knows-where.

Grim shakes an angry fist at their retreating figures. "Shoot! We'll get rid of you eventually, you hear me?!"

Cackling is the only response he gets.

It only dawns on you now that you wore your ceremonial robes to sleep. Oh no. There's no way you could wear it again, just _look_ at yourself. With half a sleeve burnt off (among other things), this outfit couldn't be salvageable right now. _Fuck!_ And you really loved it too… Well, there's nothing you could do about now. With a frown, you take off the robe and place it on the bed. At least the black undershirt and pants were okay, for the most part. Except for that damned burnt sleeve.

_What a shame, honestly._

Oh, your shoes had to go too. There was nothing inherently wrong about them, but they're a bright purple and gold— _No_. They're going to look stupidly dumb on you without the robe on. Letting out a dejected sigh, you turn to the dresser. Another session of rummaging, huh? Bring it on; you could not look any sadder than you already do right now. …After a couple minutes of searching, you place the fruits of your labor on the bed. 

"Hah?" From his spot on the bed, Grim looks at you up and down, then down at the clothes. "You're really gonna wear those dusty old things?"

"I'm gonna have to." You grimace at the choices before you. Are you really going to wear these clothes— most of which probably belonged to someone else prior? You hate the fact that you're even considering it. …Well, they were in the dresser, so they must've been cleaned and washed at _some_ point. They do look rather clean.

_Oh god, this is shifty as hell…_

You look over your options. Two button-up shirts, a thick woolly cardigan, a ratty scarf, one pair of tan capris, and some thin sneakers. The white button-up and the cardigan looks fine, you suppose. Oh, but the knee-length capris— _HELL_ _no_. You just might have to throw those ones away.

You assess yourself in the mirror after dressing up. The grey cardigan doesn't look too bad over a button-up and black dress pants, you suppose. It's an upgrade from the burnt ceremonial robes, at least.

A curt knock at the door snaps you out of your thoughts. _Must be Crowley_ , you think, walking over to open it with a grin. "Good morning, Headmaster."

The man stands in front of you with his own quick smile. It slips his mind that you seemed to know who it was at the door before actually opening it. "Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well?"

_No_. "Yes."

"Just how ramshackle did you actually let this place get?" Grim finally ventures to the door, rubbing his tired eyes. "It was cold and damp! Then the ghosts woke me up! This is the worst."

"Even though you've been tossed from another world you can still be cheeky, wonderful!" Crowley jovially claps his hands together, "I came to speak to you about your work today, actually."

The two of you make your way down the creaky stairs, with Grim in tow (you figured he didn't want to be carried again anymore). _Ramshackle Dorm looks considerably less scary at night_ , you note. Now that you were all in the lounge, you turn around to face him, bouncing on your heels. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

_Please. As if you didn't already know._

"Right, right. Today you are to clean the campus. However, the campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic would be impossible. So I'd like you to clean Main Street all the way to the Library," he instructs, turning towards you, "Please watch Grim so he doesn't cause a scene like yesterday. Understood?"

"Understood!" You repeat, nodding your head vigorously. Though you could 100% guarantee that you would not keep that promise. Your eagerness seems to amuse him because he is smiling. 

"I'm counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria. Take care of your work enthusiastically! Oh, and one more thing," Crowley gestures to the coffee table, which has a couple of granola bars and parfait cups on it, among other things. You assume he got them from the cafeteria. "I've fetched your breakfast. For I am gracious."

"Right!" you nod, already reaching out for a slice of avocado toast, "Thank you, Headmaster!" The man laughs at how genuine you look. 

Grim looks less than pleased. "No way I'm doing any cleaning! I wanna go to class and _pshaaa_!" He flicks his paw around, mimicking the act of holding and waving a pen. "Boom boom boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells!"

His enthusiasm makes you smile. "We can do all that after the cleaning. Come on, just eat your food." You hand him an everything bagel.

"Yeah, yeah," He accepts it, chewing on it idly. You can hear him still muttering things with his mouth stuffed.

* * *

**MAIN STREET IS EVERYTHING** you thought it would be. A long stone path winding up to the school, the striking building in the distance. The vivid blue skies, students walking by. Everything you thought it would be. The most important part of this setting is, of course, the seven statues lining the side of the path. And you had to make sure a certain one gets scorched today.

"Uwaah… So this is Main Street," Grim gapes at the scenery, amazed. He turns to the stone statues, tapping the base of one of them. "I didn't get a good look yesterday, but what's with these? All seven of 'em look pretty scary." He points at a particular statue, his nose scrunched up. It happens to be the Queen (of course), standing in a curtsey above a bed of roses with her scepter and crown.

"This granny looks especially snobby."

"Grim!" you gasp, almost offended for her sake, "you don't just _say_ _that_ about the Queen of Hearts!"

He looks up at you, puzzled. "Queen of Hearts? Is she important or something?"

You want to slap your forehead. _Oh, now you've done it_. Always stepping out of character 'n shit. …Well fuck, you couldn't just leave Grim hanging. You might be considered magicless, but they couldn't call you a dumbass.

"…She lived in the Rose Maze. She was a woman who valued rules and discipline above all else, from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of the rose bushes," you supply, repeating Ace's in-game description of her as best as you could from memory. "If you didn't submit to her then, well… Well, it was off with your head."

"That's terrifying!" Grim looks shocked. He seems to not notice the fact that you know a little too much about her for someone who had been transported here from another world.

"It is," you nod along with him, "But it's not a bad thing, you know. You can't be a good leader if you're always nice and lenient."

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

You recognize the voice before you even turn around.

And _oh god_ , there he was in all his glory. Ace Trappola. 

Wow. He was just that. Wow. His auburn hair that flared out so prettily, that loose smile, the iconic red heart stamp over his right eye— It takes everything you have not to break out squealing then and there. He looks so perfect and _oh good god_ , you were lucky enough to see him face-to-face today. 

You are not in the right mind to speak so Grim opens his mouth first. "Hey, who are you?"

"Ace Trappola, a fresh-faced first year," he grins, waving his hand at the both of you, "Nice to meetcha~"

_Okay, okay. Keep calm. Don’t pull stupid shit._

"I am Grim, a genius who is going to become the greatest magician," the cat replies confidently. He gestures in your direction, giving Ace your name for you (which you are actually really grateful for). "This one that looks like a gaping fish right here is [name] [last name]. They're my henchman!"

"Hi!” you blurt, a little too energetic. Pausing to take a breath, you try again. “..Hi. Nice to meet you—" you suck in a shaky breath, a euphoric look on your face, " _really_ nice to meet you. I'm… I'm [name]." 

That's all you can muster out right now, in fear that if you continued you would say something you would regret deeply. You don't even bother to correct that dimwit part, too preoccupied on _more pressing matters_.

Like how Ace Trappola is literally three feet in front of you.

Ace looks you up and down and raises his eyebrow, unaware of the inner turmoil in your head. "You've got a weird sounding name." 

“Hey…” His ruby eyes seem to widen, flashing with recognition.

"Wait, don't tell me— Pfft! You're those people that went crazy at the entrance ceremony!" He bursts into ridiculing laughter, pointing at Grim with a smirk. "You, you're that monster who didn't get called but then trespassed anyway! And you," he turned to you, the mocking hostility in his voice making you wince, "You're the one who waved at me, the weirdo who got summoned by the Mirror, even though you can't use magic! Please, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony."

You feel shame well in your chest. It's not like it's your fault, you have no magic and that's how it's supposed to be. That's how the story is supposed to go. It's not your fault, and you know that. You know that.

"Wha—" Grim looks taken aback, clenching his fists. He's furious. "You're a rude one!" And you have to agree, those words do sting. You knew Ace was going to start off insulting you, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

_It’s alright_ , you regain yourself; if it’s him then it should be no big deal.

"And now you aren't allowed in and got regulated to be a janitor? How lame is that? On top of that," He continues, looking down at both of you— mainly Grim— with that cocky smirk again. "you don't even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be? At least your ' _henchman_ ' knows more than you do, and that's saying a lot, haha! Maybe you should consider going to kindergarten before attending Night Raven College, yeah?"

Grim is fuming. Literally. The blue fire in his ears flares up alarmingly high— he looks _SO_ ready to fuck up Ace's pretty face. "You… _you_ …"

"Come on, let's be civil now," you suggest kindly, even though you know _damn well_ none of them are going to take your advice. "We can all be civilized people here."

"Yeah, civilized. Because setting the Hall of Mirror on fire is so civilized," Ace snorts, a lazy grin on his face. His laugh is breathless, almost incredulous as he speaks. "Anyways! I thought I'd mess with you a little, but wow, you guys really blew my expectations away."

The cat beside you looks like he might explode any moment now. You bite your lip in anticipation. _Good, good_ , _this means the story is flowing nicely._

"Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend," he continues, further fanning the fire (pun intended). He starts walking away waving his arm lazily behind him. "Keep this school squeaky clean, you two~"

"This rude jerk! He's just gonna say that and just leave?! Hey you, get back here!"

_Oh shit, here it is!_

Blue flames spout from his mouth, heading right towards Ace's back. Luckily, it misses him by a hair (courtesy of his terrible aim). The redhead whips around immediately, his eyes wide with alarm. "Hey! Watch it! What the heck are you doing?!"

"It's what you get for making fun of me!" he spat, his cute little face twisted up in a glare, "I'm gonna light up that fire-head of yours!"

"Fire-head, huh? You really got some guts picking a fight with me," he snarls with malice, whipping out something from his pocket with that distinct ruby-red jewel. You quickly recognize it as his magic pen. "I'm not saying sorry for any broken bones, all right?"

"Ooh, you cocky little—!" 

He lets out a hiss, spewing another wave of hot fire along the street. It crawls along the path at an alarmingly quick rate, spreading to reach Ace’s feet. He dodges it easily, moving to wave his pen around in a single big swish. Immediately, you feel the strength of his magic and move to shield your face, your hair whipping around in the wind. _So this is Ace's magic!_ It sweeps along the stone path, pushing the fire back right towards Grim. 

_Oh shit!_ You scramble to your feet in alarm, dodging to the side to pluck your cat out of harm’s way. And not a moment too soon, either. You feel the flames lick at your cardigan, just a hair’s length away from setting it on fire. You breathe out a sigh of relief. There’s no way you would let Grim get hurt. Or burn another piece of clothing, for that matter.

“What’s going on? A fight?”

“Hell yeah! Hit ‘em good!”

At this point, people were starting to gather around to either chant or spectate, just like they did in the game. A crowd was starting to form. You continue to watch the fight, just as the cat sends one final burst of fire from his mouth. It’s a larger one than the rest, you notice, its heat more intense and its span reaching much farther. And then you realize, _This is it. This is the one that’s gonna take the Queen of Hearts’ statue out._

“Eat this!”

“Please, is that the best you can do?”

Again, Ace is prepared for this because he also sends another potent rush of wind, whipping the fire in a different direction. The direction of the Queen of Hearts, in fact. A loud explosion rings throughout Main Street as fire collides with stone.

The dust finally settles and you wipe it out of your eyes with a cough. Yes, you told yourself you were prepared to witness the Queen get defaced, and yet you still wince when you see the statue all charred and black with soot. 

"You…" Ace’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates as he gapes up at it, at a loss for words. "You just freaking charred the Queen of Hearts' statue!" he exclaims, whipping around to face Grim, "Are you crazy or what?!"

"Hey, it's not even my fault! I'm not the one blowing the fire around," he defends, crossing his arms indignantly. Somewhere along the fight, he had managed to scramble up into your arms. "Just stay still and let me fry you!"

"You really think someone's gonna let you _fry them_?!"

"Oh, we are so dead," you mutter, but it's loud enough for both of them to hear. On cue, you see Crowley burst through the metal gates, his face screwed into a furious expression. As he comes marching closer, you let out a whimper. "So, _so_ dead."

" _ENOUGH!_ Just exactly _what_ is going on here?!" Up closer, he looks more than pissed. Oh, _much_ more. If looks could kill, all three of you would have died four times already.

"Uh—! Headmaster…" Ace is the first one to speak, but he doesn't dare meet his eyes. He directs his guilty gaze at the stone path (now also slightly charred), scuffing his high-tops along the cracks.

"You." He directs his wrath at Grim and Ace first. All of you cower beneath his withering gaze. "I told you yesterday to not cause any trouble, didn't I?! And what do you do?! _You go and you char one of the statues of the Great Seven_ _!_ I would very much like to see you expelled."

"Wait! Not that!" the boy rushes forward, his eyes wide in a panic. He looks pleading now. "Please, _please_ , anything but that."

"And you. I tasked you to supervise Grim." Crowley turns to you, making both you and Grim flinch. His disapproving look makes you shrink even further. "This is _not_ how you supervise him."

"I'm… I'm very sorry, sir," is the only thing you can muster out right now, lowering your gaze dejectedly. Of course, you know what would happen to you next, but his hard glare makes a lump form in your throat.

"My goodness..." He faces Ace once again, rubbing his temples. There's a heavy exasperation in his tone when he speaks. "You, what's your grade and name?"

"Ace Trappola. First year, sir." 

"Then Trappola, Grim, [name]." His voice booms with such authority that it makes you straighten up. "As punishment, I order the three of you to wash one hundred windows around campus!"

"What?! That's not fair! This jerk was the one who provoked us first!" The said cat shrieks, flaring up. He turns to you, outraged at how passive you look. "Hey, how are you so calm?! What's wrong with you?"

_Because none of us will actually be cleaning those windows._

"Eh? Me too?!" Ace exclaims, his lips twisted into a frown.

"Why of course! After school, you must meet in the cafeteria," Crowley declares, "Am I clear?" There's something about the look on his face and the tone of his voice that makes none of you want to refuse. Not like any of you could, anyway.

"Fiiinee…" the redhead deflates, making his displeasure very clear. 

"Nothing but misery since yesterday," Grim whines, not before shooting Ace one very hateful glare.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it won't be _too_ bad," you reply cheerfully, causing him to whip his head around and look at you up and down like you're crazy. Even Ace looks at you strangely.

"You crazy optimistic human! What is wrong with you?"

You merely laugh it off, earning an exasperated groan from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name] tries to see how many people from the main cast they can spot at lunch. Jack is one of them.

**YOU MAKE IT A GAME TO** see how many characters you can spot at lunch. You honestly shouldn’t be surprised to find out that Twisted Wonderland does not magically switch in between cut scenes, of course. It doesn’t bother you in the slightest— in fact, it gives you much needed time to take in everything around you. The characters, the scenery, the entirety of the cafeteria at lunch. People are bustling around with their trays, chattering amongst themselves. And yes, among the many bright heads of hair you do manage to catch a couple distinct colors among them: a deep forest green and a pretty bob of blond hair stand out among the crowd, among other things. 

It stings just the slightest to see all of them living their best lives without knowing you exist yet, but you know good things come to those who wait. 

"Human!"

So close, yet so far. 

"Are you listening to me?!"

_Absolutely unbelievable_ , you want to scoff. Pretty people. Pretty people, wherever you turned. Goodness, even the background characters are good looking, you know. 

"Hey! Minion! If you're not going to eat that, then _I_ will!" 

"Huh, what?" Startled, you abruptly jerk your head around to face Grim. 

He's hungrily staring down at your half-eaten breakfast burrito. Yes, both your lunches right now happen to be today's breakfast as well. Of course, Crowley did say you're both allowed to eat your lunch in the cafeteria, but it seems he had forgotten to calculate the fact that the two of you are _BROKE._

You blink at him. Once, twice, before it finally loads.

“Oh! Uh— yeah,” you look down at your food, not actually feeling that hungry. "Yeah. Go ahead." His eyes light up and he immediately reaches out to snatch the burrito up. You watch him wolf it down happily. 

You turn away to face the rest of the room. The cafeteria is packed with people, and yet you see that your half of the table is empty. Well, empty save for you and your comfort cat, of course. _Heh_ , you smile to yourself, _comfort cat fits him quite well_.

He actually still looks rather pissed over the whole ordeal because he’s been frowning ever since school started. You sympathize with him, but try not to let Ace get under your skin too much. He might be a little bit of a bastard right now, but god, the character development is _astronomical_. Honestly, all you want is to get out of this bad phase with him and start leaning in the direction of being friends.

It must be the fact that you know none of these people (well, not physically, of course) that repels them away from your table. You take no classes yet, which means no chances to make friends or to meet any of the characters. Not yet, of course. Looking at the sea of people, you wonder if any of the first years recognize you from the entrance ceremony. Maybe they saw you make a fool of yourself and recognize you now. No doubt at least ten of them do. Maybe that’s what drives them away. 

Letting out a sigh through your nose, you span your gaze across the room again to try and find any more familiar people. Your eyes pass over a pair of white wolf ears obliviously before flicking back to them once you realize— 

Yes, _yes_ , that is indeed Jack Howl only a few tables away from you. 

You look around him, but unfortunately Leona and Ruggie are nowhere to be found. _Most likely in the botanical gardens_ , you note.

He sits at a rather empty table like you, away from the other tables with the athletic-looking men ( _definitely Savanaclaw_ , you recognize). He’s eating his food slowly and rather menacingly, with this hard glare as he chews. _Maybe that's why he's by himself_ , you frown. But you know he’s so much sweeter than what he lets on.

And for the briefest of moments, you two make eye contact.

You freeze, like you always do when looking at attractive people. _Calm your beating heart, calm your beating heart_. Jack gives you a curious glance, looking up from his food. 

Instantly, you give him an energetic wave, your face beaming. Your face might be red. " _Hello_ ," you mouth to him, lips upturned.

He looks rather taken aback, not expecting such a genuinely bright expression (and from a stranger no less). You watch him check around to see if you were waving at anyone else. You weren't, of course. " _Me?_ " he mouths back, quizzically pointing at his chest. 

" _Of course, you,_ " you laugh, resting your cheek in your palm with an endearing smile. Maybe a little too endearing for a stranger, because Jack furrows his brows and focuses his attention back on his food.

You watch him for a few more seconds, your gaze lingering on him for longer than it should.

Does he think you're crazy? Let's face it, he probably does by now. Oh god, you probably look like a stalker. He probably thinks you're one too.

…But you really, _really_ want to talk with him. One conversation would be enough. Waiting until the Savanaclaw arc would be… simply too much. Gnawing on your lip, your eyes tentatively flick back to the cat beside you. He's still eating your lunch, too preoccupied for anything else. …It wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? All you want to do is to just get to know the characters better (than you already do). You just want to be somebody to them. 

_Fuck it!_ And so, hoisting Grim into one arm and all your food and wrappers in the other, you quickly make your way to the other table.

“Hey, human! Where are you taking me?!”

Jack is in the middle of taking a bite of his steak when you sit yourself down unannounced. He stares at you two warily, raising a brow. His eyes widen for just the slightest moment, before shifting into a glare. “Huh? What do you want?”

Now that you’re sitting across from him, you can take note of how insanely attractive he is. He’s even bigger in person. You have to crane your neck up to look at him and he _towers_ over you even though you’re both sitting down. His hair— _oh god his hair_ — stands out against his pretty dark skin. It flares upwards in fluffy spikes, looking so soft you could cry. If that wasn’t cute enough, there are two fluffy wolf ears nestled atop his fluffy little head.

_And his eyeliner is immaculate, holy shit._

He narrows his eyes at you, making the confusion evident on his face. You, however, mistake it for annoyance and irritation. “What, did you just come here to stare at me or something?”His voice is the one to snap you out of your thoughts.

_Shit, you were actually staring?!_

“Yeaah, [nameee],” Grim whines loudly from beside you, pointing at Jack, “I didn’t even get to finish my meal… Who even is this guy anyway?” 

“Oh no, of course not,” you say. You’re starting to feel quite stupid right now, and starting to regret even talking to him even more. He thinks you’re an idiot, doesn’t he? Of course he does. Who in their right mind would come up to a stranger like this? “I just wanted to talk to you, maybe talk to another human being, actually.” 

The cat lets out an offended huff, crossing his arms. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

“Sorry, Grim…”

"Oh!" Waving your arms defensively, you continue, “I’m really sorry that I bothered you. If you want, I can just go and we could just leave you alone now, and I’m really sorry again for—”

You, assuming your fate, already have one foot up to leave when he opens his mouth. “Just do whatever you like.” That immediately registers in your mind as a yes. _Yes_ , as in, " _yes,_ _you can stay_." And so you sit back down, not even bothering to hide the wide grin on your face.

"Thank you. Honestly, I was really hoping you wouldn't drive us away," you laugh breathlessly, more to yourself rather than anyone else. Looking back up at him again, you send him a warm smile. "I'm [name] [last name]. And this is Grim. It's nice to meet you!"

"Don't you mean, the _Great_ Grim?" he corrects, holding his nose up indignantly. "I'm gonna be a genius, you know. …Hey, hey! Minion, where's my burrito?!"

You roll your eyes playfully, but you still slide it over to him. "Yeah, here's your burrito, go eat up."

"You're…" Jack's eyes widen with recognition. He frowns when recalling the fire setting things ablaze in the Mirror Chamber. "You two're the ones from the entrance ceremony." It isn't a question when he says it. 

"Yeah, that's us," you sigh, looking up at him with big eyes, "I'm sorry for him, about the other day. You aren't hurt, right? No burns anywhere or anything?" 

A little ironic, considering the fact that _you_ were the one who had the skin on their arm burnt off that day.

Your genuine worry for his safety surprises him. “What? No. I don’t need your concern.” He takes a tentative bite out of his food, eyes never leaving you. Why the heck are you so… blindingly happy?

"Alright, alright. That’s good then. By the way," you hum, your eyes twinkling with mirth, "I never got your name." _A_ _complete_ _lie_ , you bite your lip, _I know you and I want to be friends with you so badly it hurts!_

He averts his gaze for a quick second. "Jack Howl. I'm a first-year."

_I know_ , you want to say, yet carefully bite your tongue. "That's amazing! Savanaclaw, right?" you ask, even though you know the answer. When he slowly nods, you continue. "Grim and I are on the… the, uh, janitorial staff."

_For now._

"Just you wait!" the cat suddenly exclaims, standing up to point at Jack, "I'm not gonna give up! I'm gonna become a student at Night Raven College, y'know! Then I'm gonna be the world's greatest magician!"

“Right…” Jack looks fully skeptical. 

"I want to learn here too," you say, letting out a carefree sigh, "Even though I don't have the magic, I think it'll be nice because I'll get to do it with you." You can almost 100% guarantee you're both going to attend NRC, but you never know with these types of things. The story can't deviate from the main plot so soon, could it? Just the thought of that makes your stomach churn.

Jack lets out a strangled kind of noise from your straightforwardness, obviously not expecting such praise. “You… how can you just _say that_?”

“I don’t know, I’m just always wanting to make more friends,” you laugh, fiddling with your hands, “I guess if you didn’t want to be around us you would have left the table already, right?” His stunned silence tells you you’re not wrong.

_He doesn’t like associating with others_ , you remember. Just sitting down here is a bit of a stretch in itself. Look at you, doing most of the talking..! 

You’re probably bothering him. You should probably leave him alone now.

“Anyway, lunch is about to end,” you clap your hands cheerfully (despite the self-deprecating thoughts). You gather the trash in your hands, turning around to scoop up Grim in your free arm. He protests at this, though you don’t bother to let him go. “We gotta finish up sweeping the rest of the halls. Maybe we’ll see you around later!”

Without waiting for a response, you send him one last wave before hurrying on your merry way. When you’re both out of earshot, you let out a quiet squeal. You just met! Jack Howl! You just met him today! 

…Hopefully it doesn’t come to bite you back in the ass. 

Jack watches your retreating form thoughtfully. Something about you was just so… _augh_ , he just can’t place his finger on it. _Whatever_. He lets out a low sigh and resumes eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, not gonna lie... I'm not too happy with this chapter. Do you think I'm rushing things? 
> 
> Um, It's rather short, but don't worry, the next one should be out soon! Thank you so much for reading. And AAAAAA 100+ Kudos! Thank you so much for all your support, I appreciate it so much! I can't thank everybody enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't pull stupid shit," is what [name] tells themself. 
> 
> ...Spoiler alert, stupid shit gets pulled.

**SORE, SORE LIMBS ARE THE RESULTS** of today’s tasks, and your back aches further just _thinking_ about everything else you’re also going to do. After a long day of sweeping the halls and courtyard, both you and Grim head to the cafeteria to wait for Ace so you could wash those windows. Ace, sweet Ace— who will not be at the cafeteria, and the windows— which will never get to being washed today.

After twenty long minutes of waiting, Grim furiously slams his paws on the table. "Alright, that’s it! I don’t care what happened, no way anyone could be this late!"

"…I think he skipped out on us." Oh, but you _KNOW_ he skipped out on you. "We should find him."

"I’m not gonna let him get away with this! Let’s go, Henchman!" Hopping off the table, he makes a beeline for the closest hallway leading into the classrooms. "We’re gonna catch Ace and make _him_ do all the window washing!"

You know Ace wouldn’t be found in any of the classrooms. …Might as well speed things up. "Where are you going? He’s probably not in class anymore."

After (begrudgingly) realizing that, _Oh wow, you’re right_ , he follows you into an adjacent hallway. He doesn't even stop to bother how you know where Ace would be, too bothered with catching the boy. The hallway you both run down leads to the Hall of Mirrors. You both catch him just as he sets foot into the room, just in time.

"Jerk! Get back here! I won’t let you be the only one to escape!" Grim hollers loudly.

Ace whips around, wide-eyed, not expecting you two to catch up with him so soon. "Wha— You found me!" His surprised expression instantly morphs into a coy grin and he sends the both of you a mock salute before breaking into a sprint. "I’m not just gonna wait around for you! I’m outta here!"

"It’s not fair if only you get out! I wanna skip out too!" _Hmph, it’s not like Grim was helping you today anyway…_

You watch Grim chase him around the room, hot on his tail. Ace, who sticks his tongue out, is too preoccupied with the cat behind him that he forgets to watch out in front of him— which is precisely why he slams right into _a blue-haired boy_ , knocking them both over onto the floor. A blue-haired boy that just so happens Deuce Spade, you recognize, resisting the urge to squeal. When you rush over to the pile of bodies, Ace is already scrambling to his knees and getting ready to run away again, making a beeline to the Heartslabyul dorm portal.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" You don’t know what came over you, but you somehow found the balls to go and— to go and freaking _hoist_ Deuce off the ground and onto his feet. Just like that, by his arms, you help him up. Just like that. "I need you to catch him, please? Please."

He sends you a confused look at first, rather baffled. (Of course, who wouldn’t be, when a literal stranger had hoised them off the ground.) After regaining himself from the initial shock, he starts mumbling to himself about the right way to go about this when Grim interrupts him. 

"Look, we don’t care how you do it, just catch him! Just hurry already!"

"Yes, right!" He fumbles with his magic pen for a bit before whipping it out and flicking it in Ace’s direction. "Anything is fine, right? So come forth! Something heavy!"

A jingly kind of sound rings around the room, a few tiny sparkles appearing from his pen. You then hear the loud clang and the shriek before you actually _see_ it— Ace pinned to the ground, his torso flattened by a heavy, large cauldron. You watch him gasp from underneath it, struggling to heave it off.

Grim, who stands behind one of your legs, cackles at his misery. "Gyahahaha! Check it out! Ace is flat as a pancake! Who’s the lame one now, huh?"

"Alright Grim, that’s enough," you say softly, to which he lets out a displeased huff. Bending down to shove the pot off Ace’s back, you offer him your hand. "Hey, you okay? No broken bones, right?"

Your genuine concern bewilders him. How the heck did you have no hard feelings? Even though he has been (admittedly) giving you shit for the past couple of hours? He takes your hand warily, using it to help himself back on his feet again. "Oh, _please_ ," he says, "I'm fine."

You, on the other hand, are currently internally panicking because Ace Trappola is— he is _holding_ your hand. "That's good."

" …O …kayy." He gives you a baffled look, as if you had grown a second head. Are you… are you being sarcastic right now (news flash: _you are completely serious_ )? As if he just realizes his hand was in yours, he tears himself away from you. 

"I don’t see why you can’t do it yourselves. You should be fine!" he rolls his eyes, "Those one hundred windows should be done in a flash."

"Don't tell me you're going to ignore the explicit orders from the _headmaster_ ," you say. You try not to think too much of it, the fact that he literally wrenched his hand out of yours.

"Washing one hundred windows as a punishment…" You turn to Deuce, who sports a confused expression. "Just what in the world did you all do?" Oh poor, sweet, Deuce. He has no idea what kind of shit he's going to get himself into.

Ace crosses his arms and diverts his gaze. "I got into it a bit with the furball," he glares at the cat beside you (who, in turn, lets out a hiss), "And we might have… charred the Queen of Hearts' statue a bit." You both wince at his own words. Yeah, it doesn't sound all too good out loud.

"Well, _a bit_ would be an understatement…" you sigh. Ace grumbles at this, but he doesn't deny what you say. 

Deuce's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. He takes a step back— you guess that's just how shocked he is— gaping at the three of you, "You damaged one of the Great Seven statues? No wonder you got in trouble! You get into a prestigious school and pull something like that on the first day…"

"Shuddup," Ace narrows his eyes at him, not too happy about being scolded again for what he helped do. At least he regretted (?) it, so that was better. "Who even are you anyway?"

_Deuce Spade!_ you want to scream, _Our one and only!_ From the corner of your eye, you notice Grim start to slink out of the room. However, you don't call him out on it; his disappearance is crucial to progressing the story further.

"I'm Deuce. Deuce Spade," he replies after a brief moment, "Would it hurt to remember your classmate's names, at least?" You watch them both stare at each other for a good while, an awkward silence in the air. Both of them are frowning. After a moment, Deuce is the first to break the silence. "Ummm…"

"You haven't memorized them either. Hypocrite.”

"A-anyway!" Deuce coughs into his fist, hiding his embarrassment. His face quickly returns to its neutral expression. "If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you should take it seriously."

"Exactly," you nod along with him, struggling to contain your smile from the previous hypocrisy ordeal.

Ace looks at the both of you, and after a couple of seconds, lets out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, yeah… Understood. Let's just get this done and over with." At his compliance, you feel yourself brighten. The pungent silence returns once again and you see his face morph to one of confusion as he starts to look around. "Hey—" When it registers in his head, his eyes widen considerably. "The furball's gone!"

A cackle could be heard down the hallway and you let out a sigh. Goodness, this was more exhausting than you thought it would be.

"Oh, that little— He made me take his place!" he shouts when he realizes he's been played. He immediately storms off to the doorway leading out of the room, not before whipping around to face the both of you. "Hey! What was it, Juice?" 

The boy lets out an offended gasp, sputtering. "What— That's not my name! It's Deuce! _Deu_!"

You struggle to compose yourself _. This cutscene had you gasping for air when you first read through it._

"Same thing, whatever," Ace dismissed him casually, "The point is, you're kinda responsible for making us lose that furball so you gotta help us catch him. Let's go already!" And with that he spun on his heel and bolted out the room, leaving you and Deuce alone together.

You turn to face him. He looks torn between actually helping you two or just minding his own business. And you had to make sure he would be roped in so that your business would be his as well. 

"I… actually don't have any magic, so if you helped us out just this once, I'd be really glad," you plead, "Please, Deuce? Just this once."

He seems quite pleased you bothered to remember his name, and maybe that does something to sway him because after another pause he lets out a tired sigh. "Alright." He looks like he might deeply regret his decision. You _know_ that he will _most definitely_ regret it.

"Awesome! Thank you so much," you flash him your brightest grin, pulling his arm forward, "C'mon, let's go! Let's go catch him before he starts anything else!"

A little startled, he nods but follows you out of the room anyway.

* * *

**YOU KNEW YOU WERE WALKING TO YOUR DOOM,** you knew _full well_. From the moment you three chased him down the hallway and into the cafeteria, you knew. From the moment Grim thought he was smart and latched himself to the chandelier. And then, when Deuce thought he was even smarter and had the wonderful idea to make Ace float with his magic. And then proceed to _throw_ him at the chandelier. To catch Grim. 

You knew. Of course, you knew, that you were willingly leading them to their almost-but-not-quite expulsion. You were prepared for that because you knew that in the end things would turn out alright. But when the chandelier falls off its hinges with a loud creak and comes crashing down to the floor, do you let out a shriek anyway? Yes. 

The loudest noise you’ve heard in your life booms throughout the room, so loud that you’re pretty sure the whole school could hear it. When the dust settles you see a shattered chandelier on the ground in front of you, broken glass and candles snapped in half strewn about your feet.

_Oh, we’re all in deep shit now._ There is no going back.

"I completely screwed up! I didn't even think about the landing!"

Ace, who landed on his butt a couple of feet away from the rubble, is coughing. "Oh my Greats. I can’t believe it!" At least he had Grim in his hands, and it seems like none of them are hurt. That was good, at least. He quickly lets go of the cat (to which you clamber over to take custody of) and gets to his feet. "Are you…" Whipping around to face Deuce with a fierce glare, he jabs his finger right at his chest. "AN IDIOT?!"

The boy hangs his head low, diverting his gaze to the floor with a loss for words. 

"We caught Grim, but if the headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier…"

"If I… find out?"

Immediately, all four of you stiffen and whip around at the headmaster’s low voice. Honestly, you should’ve expected it, but you still flinch at his unforgiving tone. You look up at him for a brief moment, then back to your feet. "Oh my god, we’re so done."

"Just. What. Exactly," Crowley hisses, every single word he utters making you wince, " _ARE YOU ALL DOING?_ " 

Nestled in your arms, Grim lets out a whimper. "Nyaa… the room is spinning…" You pat his head in sympathy.

"You weren’t satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decide to destroy the chandelier?!" He looks absolutely livid, fuming from behind his mask. All four of you shrink beneath his withering stare. "This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!"

You really shouldn't be too worried about this since you… kind of know everything that's about to happen anyway, but you can't help the distressed look on your face.

At this, Ace and Deuce let out a horrified gasp. The latter quickly rushes forward, "Please! Anything but that! I have things that I have to do at this school!" The guilt wells in your chest from seeing him so heartbroken like this. Of course you knew this would happen, and even though you knew how to prevent it, you couldn't. Not if you want to be administered into Night Raven College. Not if you want to keep the story on track. _Oh, Deuce… I am so sorry._

The man remains firm, crossing his arms and giving you all a hard glare. "You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy."

"I will pay for all damages if I have to!" he declares, desperate to find a way out of expulsion. You shake your head dejectedly, already knowing just how expensive that chandelier is.

"This was no normal chandelier," Crowley informs gravely, looking down at the rubble of what is left of it with dismay, "The candles that this magical chandelier used were supposed to burn for all eternity. It was a masterpiece made by a legendary master of magical tools. It has been entrusted to this school since its very foundation." Turning to Deuce, who flinches, he raises an eyebrow. "Taking into consideration its historical value, it would cost no less than one billion Madol. Can you pay for these damages?"

You don't even know the approximate value of Madol compared to [currency], but the answer is obviously no ( _…but Kalim probably could_ ).

You watch Deuce sputter. "A— A b- _billion_ Madol?"

"Headmaster," Ace speaks up, rather timidly compared to how he spoke to all of you last time, "Can't we just fix it up with magic?"

"Magic isn't all-powerful. It'd be a matter of time before it fell apart again," you blurt before you can register your words. "…So your answer is, um, no," you finish awkwardly, painfully aware of the four pairs of eyes on you. _Oh shit! Why did I say that?! Stupid, stupid!_

"…Correct," the Headmaster says after a brief pause, rather stunned. For someone from another world, you seem to be quite knowledgeable. "The point is, the magical crystal— what we call the Heart of any magical tool— was shattered," he continues, "No two magical crystals are the same. This chandelier will never be lit again." At this, the boys' faces fall.

"Crap… What am I doing… What am I going to tell mom?" You hear Deuce muttering to himself. He sounds so broken, as if he could about to break into tears any moment now— that it makes your heart ache.

"I'm so sorry," you can't help but whisper to him, but all he does is stare at the ground, unresponsive. You can't blame him.

You turn back to Crowley, who looks down at you all disapprovingly. _This is the part_ , you anticipate, _This is where he's supposed to tell us there's another way_. You wait for a couple of seconds, but all the man does is stand there with his arms crossed. "I suggest you all pack your bags soon."

… _Wait, what? …That's not right_. _Why aren't you saying anything?_ you want to ask, panic clawing at your throat, _Tell us about the mine! Tell us how we can get a stone!_ You need to do something, anything. Before the man can open his mouth, before he can order to have you all thrown out or before Ace and Deuce turn to leave, you beat them all to it. 

"Wait!" you blurt, a little too loud and rushed. He raises an eyebrow at you, prompting you to continue. Fumbling with your words, you pick your next ones wisely. "I read… I read in the Library that this crystal in the chandelier was mined in the Dwarf's Mine. ..If we could get one of the same type, repairs could be made, right?" You know this information is correct, at least.

There is a long, pungent silence. And for a moment, Deuce looks at you as if you were a godsend.

Crowley's eyes widen. Obviously, he didn't expect you to say such a thing, but you're not wrong. He places a finger on his chin, mulling your words over words over thoughtfully. "It… certainly is possible. However, I cannot guarantee that there are any left. The mine has been closed for a while, it might be exhausted of crystals."

"I will go find a magic crystal! Please, allow me to go!" Deuce immediately volunteers, his hand on his chest, "I'll do anything if it means to not get expelled!"

"Very well," he sighs after another round of silence, causing relief to flood all your faces, "Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade, [name] [last name] and Grim. I shall give you one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion."

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

"Oh, thank god..!" You, who is letting out a breath you didn't even know you were holding, are possibly the most relieved out of all of them. The story almost got _derailed_ , for fuck's sake.

Ace, who stands beside you, finally lets out an exhausted groan. "Well, I _suppose_. Let's just get that magic crystal and be done with it." Oh, typical Ace.

"Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to the Dwarf's Mine."

"Yes sir!" 

And with that, all of you are off to the Mirror Chamber. When the cafeteria doors behind you four, Ace is the first one to face you. Rather than contempt or annoyance, his expression is one of curiosity. "Whoa, how'd you know that? About the mines?"

"It's just as I said it," you say simply with a smile, "I read about it in the Library today. Pretty lucky, right? Hehe." _A total lie_. You haven't even set foot in it today, busy sweeping the courtyard for most of lunch. But he seems to buy your act (by how much, you have no idea). If Grim catches onto your lie, he says nothing about it. 

Thank goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I don't have much I have to say right now, but thank you to everyone who has left a comment so far! I love reading them and I always make it a point to reply :))
> 
> Again, thanks to everybody for reading and leaving your support.
> 
> Did you know? I have all the chapters leading up to Heartslaybul's Arc prewritten already. Buckle your seatbelts, because it's gonna be one surprise after another!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name] and company seek out the magical stone in order to prevent their expulsions!

**PEOPLE COULD COMMIT MURDER HERE.** They really could. This is the _exact_ type of place in movies where bodies would randomly show up. Honestly, you knew that the forest of the Dwarf's Mines was supposed to be illustrated as spooky, but wow, they’ve really outdone themselves.

The forest is creepy as hell the moment you step through the Dark Mirror— The grass is wet and overgrown and it is eerily silent. Since the sun had already set, you have to squint to see through the darkness to see the cottage in the distance. It resembles the one from Snow White exactly, which is to be expected considering the name of the mines.

"So this is where the mines are supposed to be…" Deuce mutters, "It used to be prosperous due to the mining but…"

"I guess not anymore, huh?" you finish, eyeing the path leading to the cottage. With windows boarded and roof sagging, it was obvious to you this one had been abandoned.

"Uh… this place is just," Grim lets out a shudder from your arms, to which you bring him closer to your chest, "Just so creepy! Feels like something could jump out…" From beside you, Ace laughs.

"What, you scared? …Oh, there's a house back there," he points out, already making his way down the dirt path, "Let's see if there's anyone who can tell us anything about the mine."

"I really don't think there's anyone here," you say, but you follow along with the rest of them anyway. Letting Grim hop out of your arms, you continue down the path with him beside you. The cottage doesn't look that much better up close. The walls are crumbling and the plants in the front have been neglected. The four of you look up at it, quite adamant to come in.

"…Hey Deuce, go knock on the door."

"What? No. If you're so brave, then you do it."

_Oh my goodness._

After a few minutes of them bickering back and forth, you finally interrupt them. "You know what? Just let me do it.”

There was one universal rule of all horror movies: _Don't enter abandoned buildings_. And yet here you are, breaking that very rule. You gingerly knock on the door, your only source of courage stemming from the fact that you know how the story is supposed to proceed. This never would have happened if you didn't know how the story is supposed to go.

"Hello~ Good evening—" 

With just the slightest touch, the door swings open with a loud creak. Ace lets out a low whistle from behind you. "That's a red flag right there."

Despite this, you all file into the house.

The inside is, as expected, abandoned. Several of the chairs at the table had been knocked over. Every single surface in this room is caked with a thick layer of just, with cobwebs hanging from the ceiling— which also looks like it just might collapse. This building closely resembles Ramshackle Dorm's state, all run-down and neglected. This place just _had_ to be crawling with rats and spiders and other insects.

You still marvel at it, the detail put into the scenery. …Well, you shouldn’t really be surprised at this point, considering there wasn’t any effort put into it at all. What was amazing to you must’ve meant next to nothing here.

"I guess it _is_ abandoned," Deuce furrows his brows, stepping over a broom that had been knocked over. "It's a mess in here."

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

“What, are you itching for a fight now, huh?”

“Hey, hey. Play nice, you two.” You turn around to face the two boys, but they look rather unimpressed. “…Or try to stay civil, I guess. Whichever one works better for you, then.”

"Ack! I got a spider web on my face! Peh! Peh!" Grim exclaims, pawing at his face in an attempt to shake it off. You help him brush it off, to which he gives you a thankful nod. From his coughing, you assume he must've gotten some in his mouth. Poor guy.

Ace wanders to the table with the several small chairs, looking down at them with interest. "Hey, aren't these tables and chairs on the small side? Aren't they for kids? One, two…" He starts counting the chairs, pointing at each one while he counts, " _Seven_! That's so many!"

"This was probably a lively home when the Dwarf's Mines flourished," Deuce muses.

"I don't like it. Let's just get out of here," you shudder after seeing a roach crawling atop the dining table. There is no way you're all going to stay in here longer than you have to.

"You're scared of bugs?" Ace snickers after you all exit the house, closing the door behind you. 

"Anyone in their right mind would be," you stick your tongue out at him, but you don't say anything to deny his words. "Come on, let's just go."

The actual Dwarf's Mine isn't any less creepy, even though you know what lurks inside. Actually, you should be scared, considering there is a ten-foot-tall monster in there that could potentially crush you with ease. The cave is a small nook in the side of the hill, overgrown with vines and moss. A mine track leads out the mouth of the cave, looking as if no one has used it in years (which they didn't). You see a couple of mining tools left here and there, probably once used by the Dwarves. 

"Wait, what? W-we're gonna go into that pitch-black cave?!" Grim exclaims once he sets his eyes on it, scrambling to hide behind your legs.

Ace laughs at him, "What, don't tell me you're scared. How lame."

"Hah?! Scared? Who says I'm scared?" He whips around to stare at the ginger, "I'm not scared at all! I'm taking the lead! You guys, follow me!" Having found a new sense of bravery, he immediately darts into the cave without the rest of you.

"…You know what? Let's just go after him," you say and enter the cave, all too used to both their antics now. It takes a while for your eyes to adjust to the dark, but you manage. Ace shrugs and decides to go ahead, leaving you and Deuce to linger at a slower pace behind. 

"Your patience is unbelievable," the boy says with an awed tone, peering down at you. …You didn't really ever get the chance to admire it in the Hall of Mirrors, but Deuce is incredibly pretty. (Not that you didn't already know, of course.) He has his distinct spade eye makeup, those pretty blue locks. With those pretty green eyes that look like they could swallow you whole, he looks exactly like the game depicted him— _Wait_.

_Are you staring at people_ _ AGAIN _ _?_

Shaking out of your thoughts, you blink at him once. Twice. Oh, he was starting a conversation? With you? 

"Oh! Thank you. I don't know how I do it either," you laugh after you do realize that he was, in fact, talking to you. "…By the way, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about all this. With the whole chandelier thing, I mean."

He looks down at you thoughtfully as you both continue to walk. "It's alright, it's not like you could have known that was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up about it." He sends you a serene smile that shakes your body to its very core.

_Oh my god, no—_ His words are a stab to the heart, each one causing you to wince painfully. Everything he said, it was completely the opposite— you _did_ know about it and you _did_ know how to prevent it. And _yes_ , you _are_ going to beat yourself up about it now. This poor boy, after being subjected to so much turmoil in a day, he still had the heart to forgive you? You were literally the one who roped him into this mess! 

Oh, this is terrible. You don't deserve his smile. You are already starting to spiral downward in a pit of guilt.

"…[name]?" he asks after you don’t respond, “Hey, you look like you're about to cry, are you okay—"

“No. No no, I’m perfectly fine,” you claim (which is a total lie), inhaling a sharp breath. You send him a smile, which probably comes off as more of a grimace. “I am just so, _so_ sorry.”

He nods dumbly and follows you ahead, but you know damn well he doesn’t believe or understand a word you just said. “I already forgave you though?” He looks rather awkward and uncomfortable, unsure of what to say or do. You don’t blame him.

“Yup. I am really good to go now,” you insist, “let’s just catch up with the other two before they get themselves into more trouble. And I _swear_ , I’ll do everything I can to keep you two from getting expelled.” 

He looks down at you with an unreadable expression, scrutinizing your face. He opens his mouth to speak before a startled scream further down the cave cuts him off.

“Oh no.” 

You both exchange panicked looks and immediately start running deeper into the cave.

That noise earlier was definitely Grim and Ace, and they did not sound peachy. _Oh shit, was that the Overblot monster? Already?!_ That’s not good, definitely not good to leave the two of them alone to face it. Immediately, your mind starts asking questions in a frenzied panic. _Are they hurt? What happened to them? Would they be okay?_

The two of you enter a clearing in the cave where the walls open out. To your relief, you see Ace and Grim— both wide-eyed— standing in front of two ghosts. Oh, the ghosts! You forgot they made an appearance during this scene! Good, no Overblot monster yet. "Oh, thank god…" you pant, hunched over and clutching your knees for support, "Thank god you're not, hah… hurt."

Deuce seems to be in much better shape than you. "What happened?! We heard you all the way back there—" He abruptly shuts his mouth when he spots the two translucent floating figures in the back. "Oh no. Don't tell me…"

"Yes, this place is haunted with ghosts too!" Ace exclaims, confirming his thoughts.

"We don't have time to deal with them one by one right now," he says, turning to the rest of you, "Let's just get out of here!" He's already turning around back to where he came from when Ace lets out a snarl.

"Don't think you can just order me around," he hissed, "If you hadn't done something so idiotic earlier, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?" Deuce whips around again, looking absolutely furious, "Who's the one who really started it?! It's all because you wouldn't clean!" 

"It started when that furball burned the Queen of Hearts' statue!" At this point, the ghosts from before are awkwardly watching those two argue back and forth, unfortunately caught in their crossfire. You watch as they float away with very uncomfortable expressions, deciding to leave all of you alone rather than intervene. A good choice on their part. 

_"I'm so, so sorry,"_ you mouth to them, your face a grimace.

Grim lets out an offended gasp at being falsely (?) accused. "What?! That's what you get for making a fool out of me!"

You're beginning to feel a headache form. Was this what the protagonist felt like too during this scene?

"Please, guys."

"All of you! Do you realize the situation we're in right now?" Deuce exclaims at last with an air of authority, "We're all expelled if we don't come back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!"

"So stop patronizing me," the other boy fires back viciously, refusing to back down, "Do you ever know when to shut up? It's really pissing me off."

"This is really getting tiring. Why are you always at each other's throats—" you groan, only to be cut off when you hear _it_. It's this kind of low and has this unpleasant groan to it that echoes off the walls and makes you clamp your mouth shut. You recognize it quickly. The first Overblot monster.

_"…on't… ..give …wo…"_

All of you stiffen and shut up at the inhuman voice. "Who— who just said that—" Ace is the first to break the silence, his eyes darting around the room nervously as he speaks. 

_"St… one… sssss.. …mine…"_

The ground rumbles when it speaks again, its voice seeming to echo from the tunnel opposite from the one you originally came through. Grim whimpers and scampers behind you, fearful of the source of it. Ace and Deuce both copy him and take a step behind you. A part of you thinks it's funny how they use you as a human shield when you are literally the one without magic. The other part is strangely touched that they would even do such a thing.

"I think," Deuce starts, his voice wavering, "I think… it's getting closer…"

Right when those words leave his mouth, a deafening roar fills the room. The whole room shakes with the force of it, the walls and ceiling crumbling. You squint your eyes somewhere in that direction to get a better look. The darkness doesn't exactly help in this situation. However, when you finally see it, your eyes widen considerably. 

There are huge arms, large enough to crush your skull like a grape, reaching forward to claw at the floor. With another loud screech, it heaves itself out of the tunnel. The top of its potion-bottle head barely scrapes the ceiling— that's just how tall it is. There's a large crack running along the glass of its head, black tar-like ink oozing out of it. One arm is holding out a lantern, the other grips a sharp pickaxe as wide as a _tree trunk_. You mortifyingly watch as it fills into the room in slow and sluggish steps. It is so big that it takes up most, if not all, the space in the room and you have to crane your neck up to look at it. The monster heaves up and down for a brief moment before it lets out the loudest and most violent roar you've heard by far.

_"Stone… IS MIIIIINEEEEE!"_

You may or may not have had greatly overestimated your ability to remain unfazed and fearless.

Immediately, you let out a blood-curdling shriek. It doesn't matter too much, because you are quickly drowned out by the other boys. Grim instantly darts out of the room first, making a beeline for the tunnel you all initially came from. You're the next to react, immediately grabbing Ace and Deuce— one for each arm— and hightailing it the fuck out of there.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Deuce yells while all four of you run, his eyes the size of dinner plates. 

You couldn't say that you didn't know what it was, because you really did. But you'll be fucked if you said it didn't scare the living shit out of you. That thing— it was well over ten feet! Not even! More like fifteen. That was all four of your heights combined! You don't remember it being _that_ terrifying in the game. You've greatly underestimated it. It definitely had the ability to kill you, desired reality or not.

"Waah! Crowley didn't say a thing about this!" Grim screams, running on all fours. He looks and sounds close to tears. "Let's get outta here!"

"It's so nasty! What the heck was that ink stuff coming off of it?" Ace hollers over the commotion, "But hey! Didn't it just mention a stone?!" He hasn't noticed yet, but his arms are still latched to yours. Actually, both their arms are. 

_"Sto… one, won't… give..!"_

You all gasp in realization, _Oh wow, he's actually right!_ Except for you. You already knew about that, but you gasp along anyway. "So there _are_ magic crystals left!" Deuce exclaims, making the connection, "There's gotta be at least one back there!"

Grim immediately makes his rejection clear, shaking his head furiously. He looks up at the boy as if he were crazy. "No! No no no no, nope! I'm a genius, but even I can't beat that thing!"

"But we'll be expelled without it! I'm going back!" he declares, abruptly coming to a stop and tearing his arm out of yours. This almost makes you trip over Ace, but you both catch yourselves. He, unfortunately for you, also rips his arm out of yours once he realizes that you all aren't in immediate danger anymore.

(You slightly deflate now that they're out of your arms, but you doubt either of them would even notice anyway.)

"I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!" You hear Deuce's voice bark out in the distance.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ace exclaims with exasperation, watching him run off into the opposite direction. His eyes bulge out of his head once he realizes that you are actually _following_ _Juice_ (Deuce) _into the dark_. "What the— [nmae]! What the hell are you doing?! You don't have magic!"

"It's [ _name_ ]!" you correct him with a bubbly laugh, "I'm just here for moral support, I guess! Thanks for worrying about me though— means a lot!"

You can hear him sputter in denial from behind you.

* * *

**"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE,"** you wail, but you're following Deuce headfirst into the dark anyway. "I have a life to live! People to see!" 

_SO many people to see._

"[name]?!" he whips around. His eyes are wide, clearly not expecting you to run after him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I told you!" you holler back, "I said I would do everything I could to help you!" In this case, " _everything I could_ " isn't much considering your lack of magic. It seems Deuce takes it to heart anyway, because he's looking at you with that unreadable expression again. 

This moment is short-lived, however, because you're both interrupted by a loud roar. Booming footsteps shake the tunnel, coming closer and closer with every second. You both gape up fearfully at the monster when it appears around the corner and comes into view. Oh, you were starting to regret this decision deeply. 

_"Leave… LEAVE..!"_

The Overblot lurches forward with much more speed than you remember, swinging its arm forward at Deuce. Alarm on your face, you quickly pull him back to narrowly avoid the giant pickaxe in its hand. And just in time too, because when the pickaxe slams into the wall it creates a large divot the size of your head. Deuce would have been impaled if that thing hit him. It's terrifying to think about.

"Use your magic, use your magic," you urge him in a hurry, but before anything else can be said or done, the monster swings another arm in your direction. 

The impact is incredibly painful. You're thrown off your feet and slammed right into Deuce's chest, the powerful force of the swing knocking the air out of both of you. The two of you land on the ground in a graceless pile, groaning painfully. You're the first one to come to your senses, scrambling to your knees. You waste no time pulling the other boy to his feet, interlocking your arm with his and making a mad dash in the direction of where you came from.

You quickly meet up with Grim and Ace further up, the latter shooting the both of you a harsh look. "Look, what did I just say?!" You know he's right but don't respond, too preoccupied with the more… pressing matters at hand. 

_"LEAVE… LEAVE, LEEAAVEEE!"_

Another thunderous roar could be heard, this time closer than before. Grim lets out a high-pitched shriek, jumping two feet into the air. "GAH! IT'S HERE ALREADY?!" You turn around at his words, yelping when you see the monster clambering towards you all at an ungodly speed.

"Oh my Greats, it's getting closer—"

"If you both can't do anything, just stand back! You know what— I'll stop it! Haah!" Ace quickly steps forward, gripping his pen and flicking it at the Overblot. A large gust of wind forms, ramming into it with a great deal of force. It lets out a deafening scream at this, its arms moving to shield its face. 

Unfortunately, the wind doesn't do much to stop the monster, only further enraging it. It lurches forward again, large and curved claws looming over you.

"Fuwah! Stay away!" your cat screams. Since when did he become _your_ cat, you have no idea. He sends a burst of blue fire at one of the outstretched arms, in an act of desperation. It does no significant damage at all— the monster doesn't even flinch. "Gah! Nothing's working at all!" he cries with exasperation, scrambling back a few feet.

In the game, the MC is supposed to see a bright flash in the darkness of the cave. That flash is supposed to be the magic stone. You don't really expect to see it yourself, considering how far away it seems to be— but you spot it anyway. For a brief moment, you wonder if it was because you had good eyesight or that the protagonist was destined to just _see_ the magical stone.

It seems Ace and Deuce see it too because they both exchange glances with you. "You all saw that, right?! The light at the end of the tunnel? Behind the monster, tell me you saw it."

"That light, is that a magic crystal?"

You nod at Deuce's words. "That's gotta be one, I just know it."

For a couple of seconds, relief floods their faces. That moment is unfortunately short-lived, interrupted when the Overblot's fist collides with Ace's torso. The force of it causes him to ram into your side, knocking you both off your feet. For the second time today, your back meets the cold and damp floor. You immediately heave him off you, helping him to his feet while you're at it. This time, he doesn't grimace at your hand.

"That's gotta leave a mark…"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

_"GOOOOOOH! WON'T… GIVEEE!"_

"We gotta get out of here!" Deuce hollers, his eyes wide with panic. You don't have to be told twice.

You quickly scoop Grim into your arms, every single one of you breaking out into a wild sprint for the exit. You all run as fast as your legs can carry you, the four of you screaming at the top of your lungs for your lives.

Underestimated the monster, you had _definitely_ underestimated the monster. That thing… that thing definitely had the capability to kill you, you had experienced it firsthand. That punch, the impact, you had underestimated it all. It could really kill you if you weren’t careful. One wrong move and it would be… no more little protagonist. 

The thought makes you shudder with dread. You could _die_.

"Y-yeah! We're done for at this rate!" Grim wails into your chest. The monster slams its lantern into the cavern wall, causing the tunnel to shake and crumble. Everyone screams again.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giggling a little now- I think that the Overblot fight scene was a nice eye-opener, a little reminder to [name] that Twisted Wonderland is not a peaceful, harmless place. Do you think so as well? Please share your thoughts! 
> 
> (I think I should make my chapters longer too. Hopefully this chapter satisfied you guys!)


End file.
